Just Friends
by Alis Clow
Summary: Uma fugidinha de Hogwarts para visitar um prostíbulo pode mudar uma amizade mais do que se poderia imaginar. SLASH/NEXTGEN
1. Capítulo 1

** Título: Just Friends**

**Autor:** Alis~~

**Beta:** Wordius Officius/MarciaBS/Gih Catapani

**Personagens:** Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter, Fred Weasley II e James Sirius Potter

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, etc e tal.

**Warning: **Linguagem chula, pornografia, viajei bonito. Mas vindo de mim, ainda precisa avisar?

**Nota1 :** Tem alguém que aparece aqui que é meio de Red-Light District... Ou não. Só fiquei pensando nesse alguém e quis colocar aqui.

**Nota 2: **Isso _devia_ ser pro aniversário da Márcia. Há uns dois anos atrás. _Sério_.

**Nota 3: **Era só para ser uma pequena fic AS/S, que quase virou uma enorme fic het (MEDO!) e agora... He. Leiam, leiam.

* * *

"Eu acho que isso não é uma boa idéia, Al."

Scorpius puxou o casaco para mais perto do corpo e olhou em volta. Elesestavam na zona boêmia de Londres, um lugar de prédios antigos, ruas escuras e pessoas estranhas. Mulheres e homens se ocupavam as calçadas, em frente a estabelecimentos de aparência duvidosa, com letreiros luminosos anunciando um tipo _diferente_ de diversão e entretenimento. Um bar solitário encravado entre dois edifícios de aparência suspeita, porém não tão suspeita quanto os freqüentadores do bar. Mulheres em trajes mínimos sorriam com lábios vermelhos para qualquer um que elas acreditassem ter na carteira o suficiente para pagar-lhes pela noite, enquanto homens também se ofereciam do mesmo jeito, saindo do bar e calçadas direto para um dos prédios de aparência suspeita.

Motéis. Prostíbulos. Garotos e garotas de programa. E Scorpius Malfoy no meio deles.

Albus caminhava, já um pouco a frente de Scorpius, olhando em volta calmamente, como se andar entre prostitutas, bêbados e pessoas desclassificadas fosse um programa de final de semana para ele. Scorpius apertou o passo, emparelhando com o garoto moreno, que deu um sorriso simpático, enquanto continuava a andar em volta, observando.

"Al, sinceramente, essa não é uma boa." Albus murmurou um 'hm-hum' desinteressado e continuou encarando os prédios. "Aaaal, você está me ouvindo?"

"Claro que eu to, Scor. Mas, na boa, voltar agora seria um desperdício de esforços. Já foi difícil o suficiente sair do dormitório sem o James notar, depois andar até a passagem da Dedos-de-Mel, sem contar que arrombar o escritório deles foi chato e o pó de Flú estava escondido. Então, você não quer cair fora agora e fazer isso comigo, vai?"

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça e continuou caminhando ao lado do amigo, mesmo que incerto sobre o que estavam fazendo. Três semanas antes, a idéia de perder a virgindade era apenas uma conversa entre os meninos do dormitório da Lufa-Lufa, acabou se transformando numa aposta desesperada de adolescentes hormonais sobre quem seria o primeiro a conseguir perder o tão incomodo _status_ de virgem. Na época, Scorpius se sentia mais do que disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir vencer e, quando Albus sugerira o louco plano de fuga de Hogwarts e ida a um prostíbulo, com a alegação de que '_é mais fácil do que tentar arrumar uma namorada rápido'_, o garoto aceitou sem nem deixar o amigo terminar direito os detalhes. Porém ali, parado naquela área reclusa de Londres, a idéia parecia mais e mais estúpida.

"É sério, eu não to gostando disso..."

Albus se virou para Scorpius com um sorriso torto no rosto e continuou caminhando de costas, enquanto gesticulava.

"Não gosta de que? Da possibilidade de finalmente se tornar homem? 'Tá com medinho, Scor?", o loiro sentiu o rosto pegar fogo diante das palavras de Albus, que riu em resposta a a reação do amigo.

"É claro que eu não 'tô com medo. Você é tão imaturo!"

Scorpius bufou, empinou o nariz e saiu pisando duro pela calçada, passando por Albus com um arzinho de desdém, mostrando que não estava, em absoluto, com medo de nada. Era ridículo o moreno achar que ele teria medo de fazer _aquelas_ coisas. Era óbvio que ele não teria. Ele era quase um adulto, um herdeiro legítimo e capacitado dos Malfoy, um homem experiente, vivido. Talvez não _tão_ vivido assim, era verdade, mas ele certamente não era nenhuma _criança _para ter medo dessas coisas. Ao contrário, ele estava ansioso para experimentar. Não, melhor, ansiedade era para pessoas com pouco controle. Ele estava apenas _interessado_. No controle.

Infelizmente ele não tivera controle suficiente para reprimir um gritinho indigno quando uma mão deu um tapa estalado e sonoro com sua bunda.

Ele se virou, chocado com a ousadia de Albus. Era certo que o moreno sempre tivera tendência a tomar certas _liberdades_ que seu pai jamais permitiria, se tivesse a oportunidade de ver. Mas aquilo era um pouco demais.

Só que a pessoa o encarando com um sorriso malicioso não era Albus. Porque Albus não tinha quase dois metros de altura, não era negro e definitivamente não estava vestido com uma micro saia preta de paetês.

Os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram. E se arregalaram mais um pouco. E como apenas isso não era suficiente para expressar sua surpresa, ele também deixou o queixo cair, a boca escancarada num grande 'O'.

"E aí, gracinha?", a... Coisa a sua frente tinha a língua presa e fala com uma voz falsamente aguda que em nada disfarçava o vozeirão masculino que tinha. "Perdido? Quer que eu te ajude a se achar?"

Scorpius tentou pensar numa resposta. Tentou mesmo. Mas ao escrutinar sua mente em busca de uma resposta adequada, ele só encontrava as palavras '_OH, MEU DEUS, QUE PORRA É ESSA?_' escritas em letras garrafais e em neon dentro de seu cérebro.

"Hmmm, o gatinho comeu sua língua, amor? Não se preocupa, coisinha, eu ainda tenho a minha.", disse o ser humano a sua frente, passando a língua nos lábios pintados de um vermelho de fazer inveja a tia Pansy. Jogando as longas e grossas tranças rastafári por cima do ombro, o homem ou mulher ou fosse o que aquilo fosse, se inclinou na direção de Scorpius, fazendo-o soltar um sonzinho esganiçado de pavor e se encolher, sem sair do lugar. Ele tinha a mais absoluta das certezas de que aquela criatura ia molestá-lo. E pensar nisso só o fez se encolher ainda mais.

"Oh, Mama Brown!", disse uma voz que Scorpius identificou como sendo a de Albus. Havia um ar carregado de riso nela, mas ele não ousou olhar para ver se o garoto estava mesmo rindo. "Atacando menininhos? Meu pai já não falou disso?", Albus parou do lado de Scorpius e passou um braço em volta dos ombros do loiro, dando um bem vindo suporte às pernas de Scorpius que ameaçavam ceder a qualquer momento, tamanho seu nervosismo.

O travesti olhou Albus e deu um sorriso ao garoto.

"Bebê Potter!", ele disse, batendo as pestanas para Al, que riu. Scorpius continuava se sentindo incapaz de muito mais além de grunhir. "'Tá fazendo o que, hein, gracinha? Seu papai sabe que você está aqui?"

"Não e não vai saber, certo, Chocolat?", Albus deu uma piscadela e Mama Chocolat Brown deu um sorriso cheio de dentes surpreendentemente brancos contra a pele escura e os lábios carmim.

"Safadinho! Aposto que puxou ao seu tio. Mande lembranças a ele e diga que Mama está com saudades de contar aquelas sardas todas!"

Albus gargalhou e assentiu.

"Pode deixar!"

Scorpius sentiu os dedos de Albus apertarem seu ombro com mais força, enquanto praticamente o arrastava para longe do travesti Mama Brown, que acenava um adeus com a mão enorme. O loiro estava chocado. Albus não só conversara com a maior naturalidade com aquela criatura imensa e pitoresca, como também era conhecido – e amigável – com ela. Ou ele. Scorpius estancou depois de ser levado sem sentir por alguns metros pelo amigo.

"O que, Mordred me morda, foi aquilo?", Scorpius exclamou, a voz uma oitava mais aguda do que o normal.

"Aquela era Mama Chocolat Brown."

Scorpius voltou os dois olhos azuis, ainda arregalados, para o amigo.

"E o que era aquilo?"

Albus olhou Scorpius com um ar divertido.

"Um travesti?"

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

MEU DEUS, FIC NOVA, GENTE! O: Surpresos? Eu estou! Então, essa fic semi-pronta no meu HD, só esperando finalização. Mexe daqui, fuça dali, ela foi crescendo... Agora tá gigante! Uau!

Agradecimentos agradecidos de gratidão à Gih, pelos empurrões e por ter lido e me ajudado e a MarciaBS, que tem a paciência de parar de trabalhar pra ler o que eu tô escrevendo e me dar ideias e um rumo (que? Sou mega dispersa, gente, vivo esquecendo o que ia escrever a seguir XD).

Lembrem-se: **REVIEW É AMOR**! Principalmente pra ficwriter que estava com um bloqueio terrível! Preciso de amor 3


	2. Capítulo 2

O loiro tentou se desvencilhar de Al e descarregar toda sua indignação pelo ocorrido, mas o amigo já o estava guiando em direção a um prédio de aparência decrépita e com cortinas vermelhas adornando as janelas. Era clichê, verdade, mas Scorpius pensou que não poderia ser melhor, não no lugar em que estava. Algumas pessoas estavam paradas nos degraus que davam para a porta, o mesmo tipo de mulheres que ocupavam as calçadas e o mesmo tipo de homens que as pagavam. Albus passou por eles com o rosto limpo de emoções, mas Scorpius não conseguiu ter a mesma ausência de reações. Ele sabia que tinha uma expressão um tanto aparvalhada no rosto, mas era difícil evitar encarar as pessoas. Tudo tinha certo ar de novo e de errado que, ao mesmo tempo em que o enervava, também o atraia.

A parte de dentro era quase tão clichê quanto a de fora. Assim que entraram, Scorpius se viu em um pequeno hall de entrada com uma iluminação precária e imagens de mal gosto de mulheres nuas adornando as paredes. Uma escada antiga e que mal parecia se sustentar dava acesso ao segundo andar, onde o loiro deduziu que se conduziam os 'negócios'. Um casal, porém, pareciam satisfeita em conduzir _parte_ de seus negócios ali mesmo, na escada, e beijos e mãos era visíveis a quem quisesse ver. Scorpius corou quando um seio foi exposto, entre risadas e palavras que não insinuavam muito, ao contrário, diziam tudo em palavras explícitas. Albus parecia imune a exibição e continuou conduzindo Scorpius através de uma porta, a uma sala anexa. Ali, além das cortinas vermelhas, móveis antigos e mal conservados, mulheres em trajes que mostravam tudo o que precisavam para se venderem desfilavam entre clientes sentados em cadeiras e poltronas dispostas pelo espaço. Havia todo tipo de mulheres circulando: altas, baixas, loiras, morenas, ruivas, gordas e magras. Havia partes de um corpo feminino que Scorpius não esperava ver tão gratuitamente desfilando ao alcance de seus olhos. Homens e, para surpresa de Scorpius, até algumas mulheres tocavam o que queriam, quando queriam. Ele se perguntou se também podia tocar, mesmo que, no fundo, estivesse receoso de fazê-lo.

Uma mulher – uma prostituta – passou próxima a ele, passando dois dedos suaves na linha do seu maxilar. _Habilidade_, pensou o loiro, sem sentir, observando o modo como ela se caminhava, acentuando o movimento dos quadris, como sorria, de um jeito insinuante, o olhar dela, que parecia dizer a quem a olhasse que ele poderia tê-la, que ela _queria_ isso. Tudo parecia calculado e era, ele não tinha dúvidas.

"'Tá dormindo, Scorpius?"

O loiro se assustou, tão perdido que estava em suas observações. Albus não o olhava, olhava a mulher, que já ia longe, sumindo em outra porta no hall de entrada.

"Interessou?", Al perguntou, dessa vez olhando Scorp. O loiro corou inexplicavelmente.

"Não...", Scorpius murmurou e Albus levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não sei, Al, sei lá!"

Al se soltou de Scorpius, e deu dois passos na direção de onde a mulher tinha ido, apontando a porta com o polegar e um riso divertido.

"Se interessou, eu vou lá e a chamo. Sem problemas."

Scorpius se irritou. Aquela insistência de Albus o fazia pensar que o amigo estava querendo se livrar dele. Bufando, ele pensou que provavelmente era essa a questão. Ele provavelmente o estava incomodando-o com sua falta de naturalidade num ambiente daqueles.

"Cara, pára.", Scorpius emburrou a cara, cruzando os braços no peito e se afastando de Albus.

"O que? Nós estamos aqui para isso, ué."

"Se você quer tanto assim fazer coisas com uma delas, vai lá. Não precisa ficar tentando se livrar de mim.", o garoto resmungou, ficando cada vez mais irritado. Por que Al não podia ter um _pouquinho_ mais de paciência? Ele não tinha culpa se Albus era tão versado no mundo dos prostíbulos e ele não.

Albus, porém, só piscou lentamente para o loiro, como se não compreendesse. O ato só serviu para enfurecer ainda mais Scorpius.

"O que?", perguntou o moreno, dando uma risadinha incrédula. "Bebeu sem eu ver?"

Irritado, o loiro urrou e bateu um pé no chão, decididamente irritado.

"Eu vou pro bar, beber, com licença."

"Peraí, _o que?_", repetiu Albus, dessa vez sem riso na voz. O loiro não olhou para trás, enquanto caminhava altivo pelo salão, desviando de prostitutas e clientes, mas sabia que o moreno o seguia. "Scorp, pelo amor de Merlin..."

O loiro continuou o ignorando e sentou-se num dos banquinhos altos postos ao balcão e empinando o nariz. Albus sentou ao seu lado, ainda tentando chamar sua atenção. Um homem alto e corpulento parou na frente dos dois, com um ar mal encarado.

"Não vendemos leite aqui não, seus pirralhos.", o homem disse, com uma voz grave e rouca, recheada de hostilidade. "Se querem bebida de bebês, acho melhor saírem daqui."

Albus puxou uma bolsinha de dentro do bolso e a virou no balcão, delicadamente. Três grandes moedas douradas se chocaram contra o balcão, tilintando animadamente contra a música ambiente, de uma batida lenta e repleta de gemidos. Ele somente encarou o homem, que passou de mão nas moedas e as embolsou.

"'Isso não dá nem pro cheiro, moleque.", o grandão rosnou.

"Claro que dá, amigo.", riu Albus. "Eu acho que eu vi algumas moças que não deviam estar aqui, se é que você me entende."

O homem bateu uma mão enorme contra o balcão.

"'Tá me ameaçando, pentelho?"

"Não, só estou educadamente dizendo que nós podemos usufruir dos seus excelentes serviços na paz ou eu posso dar com a língua nos dentes para quem não devo. Você sabe, acontece."

"E o que te faz achar que eu não posso dar um sumiço em você agora mesmo, hein, ô espirro de pica?"

Albus sorriu e levantou a franja com uma mão. E com um indicador da outra mão, traçou algo na testa.

Um raio.

O homem empalideceu e contornou o balcão, e Scorpius teve certeza de que teria seu corpo encontrado nos fundos de um prédio, estrangulado até a morte. Logo ele, tão bonito, rico e inteligente, iria morrer num lugar de quinta categoria. Seu pai tinha toda razão, Potter não eram boa companhia. Quando já estava fechando os olhos, esperando sentir aqueles dedos, que mais pareciam salsichas de tão grossas, em seu pescoço, uma voz interrompeu.

"Que foi, John? Algum problema?"

* * *

_**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**_

E aí, cambada! Mais uma atualização de "**Just Friends**"! E essa nem levou dois milhões de anos! UAU! XD Só pra constar, a fic já tem mais de 15.000 palavras, eu e a MarciaBS que estamos optando em fazer capítulos de tamanhos não tão grandes (porque, néam, as cenas são longas e estava difícil de encontrar um ponto para corte que não deixasse a leitura maçante).

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews até agora! E acreditem, apesar de ser prostíbulo, essa fic não tem **_nada_ **a ver com **Red-Light District**. Sério.

Até o próximo capítulo nessa mesma bat-hora, nesse mesmo bat-canal.


	3. Capítulo 3

Uma mulher estava parada atrás de Al e Scorpius. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros, quase tão loiros quanto os de Scorpius, mas obviamente pintados, já que suas sobrancelhas eram escuras. Ela era ligeiramente redonda e com seios fartos, expostos pelo generoso decote do corpete bordado vermelho. Ela usava uma saia longa com uma fenda lateral, que expunha a meia-calça de renda preta e um sapato de salto finíssimo. Ela era mais velha que as outras mulheres ali e, apesar de suas roupas extravagantes, elas certamente eram mais comportadas do que as das demais. E nenhum homem estava tentando enfiar a mão por debaixo de sua saia.

"Demelza.", disse o homem – John – com certo respeito. "Essas porras são problemas, vou colocá-los pra fora!"

"E por quê?", perguntou Albus, parecendo indignado. Scorpius achava que aquela era uma boa hora para eles pegarem o fôlego e fazerem uma saída estratégica. E por estratégica, Scorpius queria dizer voando como um Foguete Explosivo Multicolorido® das Gemialidades.

O homem rosnou, esticando a mão na direção de Albus, mas o moreno continuou falando, fazendo John hesitar tempo suficiente para ele falar.

"Até onde eu sei, meu irmão veio aqui e meu primo também. E, bom, um outro primo, quer dizer, Ele é primo postiço, mas vale, que seja.", ele riu e deu de ombros, e Scorpius sabia que ele falava de James, Fred e Teddy, respectivamente. "E antes disso, eu sei que meus tios vieram, pelo menos alguns deles... E antes deles..."

"Seu avô por parte de pai. Eu mesma o atendi.", interrompeu Demelza, que apesar de não ter um sorriso no rosto, parecia divertida com Albus. "Crianças de Hogwarts escapam para a Casa de Demelza desde muito antes disso, garotos fogem de suas camas quentinhas e protegidas e decidem que querem ser homens.", ela circundou Albus e Scorpius, sempre observando, analisando. Scorpius se aproximou de Albus impensadamente, sentindo-se intimidado. "Vocês não são nenhuma novidade para mim."

John interrompeu a mulher suavemente, quase com reverência.

"Demelza, eu acho que você não tem noção de quem esse moleque é..."

"Filho de Harry Potter. Eu sei, John, como eu poderia dizer que atendi James Potter, digo o avô, não o fedelho mais novo, se não soubesse?", disse a mulher se apoiando no balcão com um braço e pondo a mão na cintura. Ela olhou para Al, tirando-o de cima a baixo. "Bem mais jovem do que seu pai, quando ele veio.", e a comentou, pensativa.

"Oooh, então ele realmente veio?", riu-se Al. "Bem que o tio tinha insinuado, mas não sabia se era zoação."

"Despedida de solteiro.", ela complementou. "Havia mais cabeças ruivas em minha casa do que posso me lembrar."

Albus sorriu feito um tubarão e encarou Scorpius, empolgado. O loiro só devolveu o olhar, certo de que estava ligeiramente esverdeado de nervoso. Aquela conversa toda poderia até soar interessante, se Scorpius não estivesse positivamente apavorado. Ele não devia mesmo ter topado com aquela idéia idiota de Albus. Ele daria graças aos Deuses se conseguisse sair inteiro daquela noite. Al obviamente não compartilhava das mesmas preocupações, já que deu uma piscadela marota e apontou com o polegar na direção do homenzarrão ainda olhando feio para eles.

"Então, será que o Grande John pode então nos servir umas bebidas?", John rosnou algo e Scorpius praticamente se viu escalando o colo de Albus, na tentativa de se afastar do homem. "Sério, olha como o meu amigo 'tá aqui?", Albus gesticulou para Scorpius e Demelza deu uma risadinha, que o fez endireitar-se no banco e sentar reto. Ele podia estar horrorizado, mas não seria motivo de risadas para ninguém. "Ele 'tá tenso, Madame Demelza. Ele precisa de um '_negocinho_' para relaxar."

Demelza apontou um dedo acusador, com uma longa unha vermelha adornando a ponta na direção de Albus.

"Escute bem, moleque, pois eu só vou dizer isso uma única vez: se vocês dois beberem além da conta, eu não vou levar criança nenhuma de volta para Hogwarts. Vou jogá-los na calçada como vieram ao mundo e deixar que os cachorros os acordem de manhã, lambendo o rosto de vocês. Entenderam?"

Scorpius assentiu enfaticamente com a cabeça, com tanto entusiasmo que sentiu seu pescoço estalar. Al, ele reparou, só tinha feito um sinal de positivo com o polegar e ria, parecendo deliciado com a ameaça.

_Louco_. _Completamente louco_, pensou Scorpius.

A cafetina saiu gingando os quadris, andando com a prática de anos de quem sabia como atrair os olhares. Scorpius lançou um olhar rápido na direção de John, tentando decidir se o homem ainda pretendia arrancar a cabeças deles com as mãos ou não, mas o homem já estava de volta ao seu lugar atrás do balcão, com uma expressão carrancuda de quem não estava gostando em nada do que estava acontecendo. Uma mão, porém, surgiu em frente ao seu rosto, balançando freneticamente.

"Scorpius? Eita, cara, hoje você 'tá distraído que é uma beleza!"

O loiro se virou, vendo que a mão pertencia a Albus e que, aparentemente, ele tinha tentado de novo chamar sua atenção sem sucesso imediato. Engolindo seco, Scorpius achou que talvez valesse a pena tentar convencer Albus a mudar de idéia e irem embora. Eles podiam perder a virgindade outro dia e, principalmente, em outro lugar. Um no qual o loiro não se sentisse coagido, de preferência.

"Al, a gente pode ir agora?"

Albus bufou e cruzou os braços.

"Você vai me perguntar isso o tempo inteiro?", ele jogou as mãos para o alto, num gesto dramático. "Se não está gostando, 'tá bem. Pode ir. Todos os meus esforços para te trazer aqui, um lugar bacana e tudo mais foram realmente em vão.", moreno fungou e virou o rosto. "Mas eu não fico chateado."

Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha loira para Albus. Era sempre daquela forma: se Al se sentisse contrariado, ele primeiro levaria na brincadeira e depois terminaria fazendo drama para conseguir o que queria. Scorpius não podia realmente criticar o moreno; ele também fazia isso e, Scorpius desconfiava, Al aprendera a usar aquele artifício de tanto Scorpius utilizá-lo contra ele. Era como criar um monstro e vê-lo se virar contra si.

"Quer parar com isso?", Scorpius gemeu, dando um tapa no ombro de Albus, que o encarou indignado.

"E ainda me agride? Você me odeia tanto assim?"

"As duas mocinhas vão parar de palhaçada e decidir o que vão beber?"

Albus assentiu e apontou para uma das muitas garrafas nas prateleiras na parede atrás de John.

"Quero aquele ali.", ele disse, sorrindo animadamente.

"Aquele qual, bebê Potter?", disse John, com escárnio. Albus continuava sorrindo. "É tão filhinho do papai que não sabe que garrafa é aquela?"

"Oh, não, eu acho que sei sim.", Al pôs o indicador no queixo e fingiu estar pensando. "É uma garrafa de uísque Chivas, um dos melhores, se você quer saber. Eu particularmente gosto mais de Black Label, mas acho que pode ser simplesmente porque foi o primeiro que eu tive a chance de degustar...", o moreno pausou e se debruçou sobre o balcão. "Me diz então, _Johnny_, o que você me indica?"

O homem parecia prestes a estourar uma veia, de tão vermelho que estava. Scorpius estava certo de que, a qualquer momento, uma daquelas garrafas encontraria seu caminho até sua cabeça. Ele manteve os dois olhos bem abertos enquanto o homem pegava uma garrafa da bebida debaixo do balcão e despejava com violência o líquido em dois copos imundos. Scorpius torceu o nariz, enojado. Ele nunca colocaria a boca naquela coisa suja.

"Pensa que a quantidade de álcool nessa belezinha esteriliza tudo.", disse Albus num sopro, como se adivinhando os pensamentos de Scorpius. O loiro fez um ar de profundo desgosto e segurou o copo, olhando-o com certa desconfiança.

"Vai beber ou ficar admirando?", John rosnou. Scorpius franziu o cenho, dessa vez com menos medo e mais incomodado. Ele estava pagando pela bebida, se ele quisesse ficar encarando o copo a noite toda, então assim seria e não seria aquele brutamontes que diria o contrário!

O homenzarrão mostrou os dentes para Scorpius, mas não em um sorriso. O loiro repensou a idéia de peitar o homem e levou o copo a boca, decidindo que se John queria que ele bebesse, ele beberia naquele exato segundo, se isso fosse evitar seu pescoço ser partido.

O cheiro de álcool invadiu as narinas de Scorpius, forte e pungente, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem automaticamente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sem estar realmente surpreso de como uísque e outras bebidas fortes funcionavam. Ele já tivera, e por mais de uma vez, a chance de experimentá-las no dormitório de sua Casa, escondido com os outros meninos de seu ano e alguns até mesmo mais velhos. Na última vez, ele e Albus estavam com Freddy, James e mais alguns garotos na Casa dos Gritos e havia tequila, vodca e rum para eles tomarem. Scorpius não se lembrava de muito além do terceiro copo de vodca com rum e refrigerante que tomara, apenas das vezes em que acordara para vomitar convulsivamente em algum canto, apoiado ora por Freddy, ora por algum menino mais velho de quem o rosto não se lembrava. Naquela noite, porém, ele não tinha a menor pretensão de ficar tão bêbado a ponto de vomitar. Ele queria estar alerta para o que acontecesse, fosse John tentando espatifar seu crânio em migalhas.

Ou _outras_coisas.

Lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava ali lançou uma onda de ansiedade em Scorpius. Ele havia se esquecido, diante da estranheza de toda a situação, o real motivo de estar num prostíbulo. Inspirando fundo e sentindo suas vias nasais queimarem, Scorpius virou o copo de uísque de uma vez só. A bebida desceu queimando, fazendo-o tossir um pouco, deixando quente a garganta de Scorpius, dando a ele a impressão de que ela ainda estava descendo, bem lentamente, como se fazendo um tour pelo seu organismo. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar a sensação, mas uma leve náusea o atingiu.

"Wooow, aposto com você que isso não é Chivas original, não mesmo. Tem uísque de fogo misturado nesse negócio.", comentou Albus, com um sorriso alegre e as maçãs do rosto coradas. O loiro imaginou que devia estar igualmente vermelho.

John estampou uma mão enorme na bancada e segurou Albus pela frente das vestes com a outra.

"'Tá insinuando que a bebida está fraudada, filho da puta?", o homem perguntou, apenas para arrancar um risinho de Al. Scorpius se levantou imediatamente, assustado.

"Solta ele!", o loiro pediu, segurando a mão que agarrava Albus com as duas mãos, infinitamente menores e mais pálidas em comparação às de John. O homem não deu mais do que uma olhada para o garoto antes de sacudir Al, que continuava sorrindo.

"Cara, me solta, vai amassar minhas vestes. Você não quer fazer isso, quer, John? Pense bem.", Al disse, sorrindo de um jeito diferente, perigoso. Scopius viu John fechar o punho da outra mão, como se considerando que sim, valia muito a pena quebrar o narizinho empinado de Albus, mesmo que isso fosse colocá-lo em problemas. O moreno, porém, continuou ali, parado, sorrindo para o homem como se não estivesse a segundos de ter sua face esmagada por um punho. Scorpius olhou em volta, se perguntando se Madame Demelza ainda estava por perto para salvá-los, o loiro viu que vários clientes e prostitutas olhavam a cena com crescente curiosidade. Ele pensou em sinalizar por ajuda, mas não encontrou coragem para dizer nada. Ele apenas encarou rostos e mais rostos que não conhecia e voltou a olhar Albus, sem saber direito o que fazer, rezando silenciosamente para que eles não saíssem de lá com ossos quebrados.

Depois de mais alguns segundos se encarando, porém, John soltou Albus. Ele soltou o ar pelo nariz com violência, antes de se afastar o suficiente para Scorpius não se sentir mais ameaçado. Albus alisou a frente da camisa branca que usava com toda a calma do mundo, ainda com um leve sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

"Você é um moleque bem maluco.", disse John, num tom que, para a surpresa de Scorpius, parecia _quase_amigável. "Deve ser coisa de família, que moleque moreno de cabelo ruivo e o outro pirralho Potter...", o homem deixou a frase morrer no ar e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, enquanto enchia os copos vazios dos dois garotos.

"Oh, isso era um teste?", disse Al, pegando o copo com uma mão e ajeitando a franja com a outra.

"Não. Eu realmente não vou com a sua cara.", respondeu o outro, sem emoção, fazendo Albus rir, antes de por uma mão no peito e suspirar dramaticamente.

"Ah, John, não parta meu coração."

O homem não deu atenção e foi atender as outras pessoas paradas no balcão, que olhavam a cena sem interromper o longo diálogo entre eles, por, Scorpius suspeitava, medo da fúria de John se voltar contra eles.

"Você me assusta às vezes, Al.", murmurou o loiro, encarando o líquido âmbar.

"Eu achava que você já tinha se acostumado comigo."

Ele não encarou o moreno, ainda que, pelo canto dos olhos, Scorpius visse que ele bebia.

"Não."

Havia algo sobre Al que quase todas as pessoas ignoravam, iludidas pelo rostinho inocente, pelo sobrenome de Albus e pela sua Casa em Hogwarts: o garoto era um tremendo manipulador. Scorpius sempre se perguntava – e mais de uma vez perguntara ao próprio Albus – se ele não tinha caído na Casa errada. Ele era malicioso demais para um Lufa-Lufa. Pelo menos, Scorpius achava que Al era muito mais malicioso do que ele ou os outros meninos do seu ano jamais seriam. E, ao mesmo tempo em que Scorpius achava isso ótimo, porque Albus era capaz de lidar com situações com as quais ele não era, ele também achava tudo um pouco assustador, porque Al parecia sempre estar pensando de um modo que ele não conseguia acompanhar direito.

Eles beberam aquele copo, e estavam ordenando, já com as línguas enrolando um pouco dentro da boca e a cabeça leve demais para o pescoço, quando uma menina de cabelos curtos e escuros, que não parecia ter mais que uns dezesseis anos, parasse perto dos dois. Ela estava com um vestido simples e curto, de um rosa escuro, quase vinho, que parecia comportado se comparado a trajes que mostravam mais do que escondiam. Ela tinha um rosto bonito e olhos castanhos, mas um semblante sério. Scorpius ficou fascinado, mesmo que houvesse uma coisa no jeito dela que o deixasse desconcertado.

"Estão sozinhos?", ela perguntou, com uma voz baixa e hipnótica. Scorpius assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

"Talvez estejamos.", disse Al, num tom estranho.

"Posso me sentar aqui?"

Scorpius ouviu Albus começar a dizer algo, mas antes que realmente pudesse compreender o que era, ele se viu respondendo.

"Pode.", o loiro disse, a menina deu um sorriso imperceptível, tão pequeno que parecia imaginado por Scorpius.

Ela se sentou, com uma graciosidade que parecia fora de lugar. John apareceu de lugar nenhum e a serviu com um copo de bebida que não era o uísque que Albus e ele bebiam. Ela pegou o copo e ergueu, num brinde mudo, que Scorpius se viu respondendo inconscientemente.

"Você tem um nome?", ela perguntou, entre um gole e outro.

"Scorpius.", o loiro disse, sentindo o rosto corar sem perceber. "E você?"

"Scorpius... Peculiar.", ela disse, ignorando a pergunta sobre seu nome. "Você não é maior de idade.", não era uma pergunta.

"Uh...", resmungou Scorpius, coçando a nuca.

"E você por acaso é?", perguntou Albus, tão agressivamente que Scorpius se virou para ele, surpreso.

Al estava vermelho e segurava o copo vazio em uma das mãos, fulminando a menina com o olhar de um jeito tão terrível que chocou Scorpius. O amigo raramente era agressivo com as pessoas, geralmente preferindo lidar com as situações com inteligência e a lábia como armas. Vê-lo agindo daquele jeito, deixou o loiro confuso.

"Talvez.", ela respondeu, puxando de dentro de uma bolsinha que levava na mão um maço de cigarros. Ela levou o pacote aos lábios, puxando com a boca um dos cigarros. Ela pegou um isqueiro prateado de dentro da bolsa, com algo gravado no metal que Scorpius não conseguiu definir, mas que parecia um brasão de família. Antes que ele conseguisse foca muito, ela acendeu o cigarro e guardou o objeto na bolsa.

Albus trincou os dentes e abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Scorpius se antecipou, pondo uma mão apaziguadora na perna de Al e se virando com um sorriso para a garota.

"O que você 'tá bebendo?"

"_Hi-fi_.", ela disse oferecendo o copo para Scorpius. "Ou _screwdriver_. Como preferir."

Scorpius provou a bebida e gostou. E se viu perguntando como era feita e dali falando e falando. A garota, que ele não sabia o nome, mesmo depois de perguntar por ele mais de uma vez – e não obter resposta – era interessante, mesmo que de um jeito calado e quieto. Ela era confortável de se conversar com, e sabia conduzir o diálogo com leveza. Antes que percebesse, eles já estavam sentados bem próximos, cabeças quase coladas, quadris se tocando na ausência de espaço entre os bancos. Ele se sentia relaxado com ela, diferente de como se sentira ao chegar. O efeito do álcool tinha aliviado imperceptivelmente, mas ainda nublava sua mente, deixando-o um pouco mais desinibido e risonho. Talvez por isso, quando o rosto da menina se aproximou do dele, mais do que já estavam e os lábios dela roçaram o canto da sua boca, ele tenha permitido que ela o beijasse.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

_**CALMA, NÃO É HET!**_

Phew. Todos mais calmos? Colocaram as facas de volta nas gavetas? Ok.

Yo, galere! Mais um update O: Esse capítulo foi betado a seis mãos! Não, eu não sou parente do Goro, de Mortal Kombat! É que a betagem foi feita por mim, **MarciaBS** e **Gih**. Depois de uma longa conversa, achamos que esse era o melhor lugar para cortar a cena.

EHEHE. Podem xingar. Eu deixo.

Lembrem-se review é amor e todo mundo sabe que eu sou uma ficwriter mui carente de carinho e atenção. –qqqqqnonsense

Aliás, galere que comenta como anônimo: se quiserem que eu responda as reviews, deixem e-mail, okie dokie? E você aí que favoritou minha fic sem comentar: muito very thanks (mas precisa ficar tímido não, pode comentar, pode escrever só "Continua, gatz", eu deixo. Vale até ctrl + c / ctrl + v, ó).


	4. Capítulo 4

Ela cheirava a um cigarro, um leve perfume e álcool. O gosto da boca dela era o mesmo da bebida que ela o oferecera, com um amargo da nicotina do cigarro recém-fumado. Scorpius colocou uma mão tímida na nuca dela, sentindo a textura suave de sua pele, passando os dedos lentamente pelos fios curtos e lisos, um pouco maravilhado com a sensação. Ele já tinha beijado antes, mais de uma vez e mais de uma menina, mas aquela garota de vestido vinho e olhar severo parecia diferente. Talvez porque havia uma promessa de mais escondida entre os lábios dela ou por ser uma desconhecida num prostíbulo, mas fosse como fosse, Scorpius se sentiu arrepiar num misto de antecipação e nervosismo, uma sensação de _novo _que ele não conseguia definir. E em algum ponto sua outra mão já estava no braço dela, descendo por ele e encontrando a coxa dela, coberta pelo tecido leve e frio do vestido, em contraste com o calor dela. E seus dedos esbarraram na ponta do vestido, levantando um pouquinho a barra dele, expondo um pouco mais de pele à exploração tátil, causando um estremecimento em Scorpius. Era tão fácil se deixar levar, tão simples continuar beijando e tocando, deixando-se ir até onde fosse. As mãos dela exploravam com calma e habilidade, dedos que deslizavam pela linha do maxilar de Scorpius, tocavam a lateral de seu pescoço, mãos que não eram mais do que uma sensação distante ao passarem quase sem encostar em sua roupa, deixando os pêlos eriçados na expectativa de que elas finalmente se encontrassem sem a barreira de roupas.

Tão logo seu pensamento atingiu a idéia de que ele estava antecipando _mais_, uma mão - dessa vez rude - o agarrou pelo ombro, puxando-o da menina e virando-o para o rosto vermelho e furioso de Albus.

"Mas que merda você 'tá fazendo?", Al perguntou, com a voz enrolando de um jeito embriagado, o hálito cheirando forte à álcool. Scorpius o encarou, sem reação. "Você 'taí, todo... Se _esfregando_nela!"

Albus puxava Scorpius pelo ombro, como se tentando afastá-lo da menina de vestido vinho, que olhava a cena, enquanto puxava mais um cigarro da bolsa.

"Quê? E o que tem?", rebateu o loiro, olhando de esguelha para a garota misteriosa, se perguntando se ela ia ficar por ali tempo o suficiente para ele lidar com Albus bêbado.

O moreno inflou as bochechas de um modo cômico e apontou o indicador para Scorpius.

"Eu não quero isso!", exclamou.

Scorpius revirou os olhos, entendendo o problema. Albus estava enciumado que _ele_, Scorpius, tímido como era, estava prestes a vencer a aposta antes dele. O que não era nenhum mistério: eles estavam num prostíbulo, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era arrumar uma garota de programa ali dentro e fazer o que tinha de fazer. Só que, o loiro desconfiava, ele estava tão bêbado que provavelmente sequer tinha percebido isso.

"Cara, vai arrumar uma garota para você e pára de implicar!", o garoto disse, empurrando o moreno com uma das mãos para o meio da sala. Albus cambaleou do banco, mas se equilibrou rapidamente, franzindo o cenho para Scorpius.

"Eu não vou arrumar nada!", ele conseguiu dizer, depois de um tempo abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir som algum. "E você também não vai!"

Scorpius cerrou os olhos na direção do amigo e se levatou do banco em que estava. Ele segurou a menina de vestido vinho pelo pulso, lançando um sorriso tímido a ela antes de se virar para Al, dessa vez sem qualquer vestígio de sorriso no rosto.

E começou a levar a menina consigo, até que sentiu as mãos um tanto instáveis de Al em seu ombro, segurando-o.

"E se eu não quiser?"

Scorpius soltou a menina e se desvencilhou de Albus. Ele não conseguia entender qual era o problema de Albsu; primeiro ele achava que o garoto só estava querendo atrasá-lo em relação a aposta, mas aquela reação dele não fazia o menor sentido. O garoto parou próximo ao amigo, próximo o bastante para que conseguisse falar com ele em voz baixa sem que ninguém mais os escutasse.

"Você não está fazendo o menor sentido. Nós viemos aqui por uma razão e agora você quer me dizer que quer para trás?"

Albus recuou dois passos, como se assustado com a súbita proximidade. Ele estava estranhamente corado, mais do que o normal causado pela bebida. Mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos de Scorpius, olhando para longe do amigo.

"Eu não estou dando para trás..."

"Então?"

O garoto não respondeu nada por vários segundos, enfurecendo Scorpius. Aquilo tudo já era suficientemente ridículo sem que ele tivesse que aturar as histerias de Albus. Voltou-se novamente para a menina de vestido, que observava a cena, impassível, sem saber direito o que dizer a ela ou o que queria. Ele queria ir para longe de Albus e de sua expressão confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo do que significava ficar a sós com a garota.

"Você quer subir?" A menina disse, se aproximando de Scorpius e depositando um beijo na bochecha dele.

"Subir?"

"Para os quartos.", ela respondeu, plácida.

Scorpius sentiu seu estômago dar um nó. Ele queria, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava receoso. Ele gostava da menina, mesmo que se lembrasse de que ela só estava fazendo o trabalho dela. E, por outro lado, desde que a ideia surgira, um pedacinho de sua mente sempre o questionara se ele queria mesmo fazer aquilo, se desejava dormir com uma desconhecida qualquer apenas para dizer aos amigos que ele fizera aquilo. Scorpius não era o maior dos românticos, nem era muito de pensar demais na importância daquelas coisas, mas de vez em quando, a dúvida batia. E ali, confrontado com o momento crucial, a dúvida surgia, mais presente do que nunca.

"Não me deixa falando sozinho!"

Scorpius olhou, a tempo de ver Al cambaleando em sua direção. O loiro quase puxou a varinha para azarar Albus, mas a menina de vinho interceptou Al antes disso.

"Vem com a gente.", ela ofereceu, estendendo a mão para o moreno, fazendo-o estancar onde estava e Scorpius deixar seu queixo cair.

"O que? Não, espera...", começou o loiro, mas foi interrompido pela voz alta e firme de Albus.

"Eu topo."

Ela segurou cada menino com uma mão e os guiou pela escada, que tinha um casal diferente a ocupando. Scorpius lançava olhares irritados e constrangidos a Albus. Ele não pretendia, em absoluto, ter aquele momento com o amigo perto. Aquilo era pessoal, algo que não queria dividir com mais ninguém além da outra pessoa em sua cama. E a outra pessoa em questão era aquela menina estranha e não Al.

"Você 'tá me olhando feio.", resmungou Al, tropeçando pelos degraus.

"Cai fora, Al. Cara, que inferno, você me irrita!"

O andar de cima era simplesmente um longo corredor repleto de portas fechadas e um papel de parede floral de péssimo gosto. Mais pinturas se espalhavam, além de mesinhas com vasos de flores, meias-calças abandonadas e outros apetrechos diversos. Eles seguiram pelo corredor, ouvindo aqui e ali o som das atividades que se passavam por de trás das portas fechadas, palavras entrecortadas, gemidos e rangidos que fizeram o rosto de Scorpius afoguear-se de imaginar que imagens estariam atreladas aos sons. Albus parecia alheio a isso, olhando Scorpius o tempo inteiro com olhos vermelhos e arregalados.

"Scor...", murmurou Al, esticando a mão pro amigo, que se desvencilhou.

"Qual é o seu problema, Potter? Pelo amor de Merlin, me deixa!"

Albus fez um ar zangado e, em seguida, murchou visivelmente. A mudança foi tão nítida e cômica que Scorpius teria achado graça, se não estivesse cada vez mais tenso.

Por fim eles pararam na frente de uma porta fechada, que se mostrou destrancada quando a menina firou a maçaneta e adentrou o cômodo. Scorpius a seguiu, olhando o quarto simples e sem emoção. As mesmas cortinas vermelhas, as mesmas mesinhas de canto, as mesmas flores do corredor. Uma cama de casal, com lençóis rosa clarinho e uma colcha vermelha, com travesseiros dispostos organizadamente contra a cabeceira de madeira escura. Uma porta - o banheiro, Scorpius veio a descobrir depois, estava ao lado de uma pequena cômoda da mesma madeira da cama e das mesinhas. Não havia nada ali que indicasse que aquele quarto era especial para a menina.

Ela deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa e se aproximou de Al. O moreno esperou, parado, ela depositar um beijo nos lábios dele. Logo as bocas de entreabiram uma contra a outra e línguas se encontraram, visíveis de onde Scorpius encarava a cena. Ele desviou os olhos, constrangido. Ele não queria que fosse daquele jeito, mas tampouco achava a voz para dizer algo. Ele preferiu andar até a janela e espiar a noite lá fora, tentando de todo jeito não se focar no absurdo que toda aquela situação era.

Um roçar de lábios leve contra sua nuca o fez se virar e a menina de vinho estava parada, daquele jeito quieto dela. Uma mão dela acaricou os cabelos de Scorpius, tirando-os de seu rosto, enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça, num convite óbvio para um beijo, que Scorpius aceitou. O gosto de álcool quase tinha desaparecido, assim como o de nicotina e ele se perguntou, enquanto enlaçava a cintura fina com um braço e deixava que ela alisasse suas costas, se aqueles gostos ainda eram perceptíveis quando Albus a beijara.

Albus. Albus a tinha beijado segundos antes dela o beijar. Era quase como beijar o amigo indiretamente.

Ele se separou, assustado com o rumo de seus pensamentos e olhou o quarto, em busca de Al. O garoto não estava em nenhum lugar visível, mas ele notou que ouvia o som de um chuveiro através da porta.

"Eu o mandei para o banho, para ver se ele fica um pouco mais calmo."

Scorpius deu uma risadinha debochada a despeito de si mesmo.

"Sóbrio, você quis dizer."

A menina de vinho deu mais um daqueles sorrisos quase inexistentes para Scorpius, seguido por um beijo na bochecha.

"Isso seria difícil." ele disse num sorriso.

Ela saiu do quarto e Scorpius ficou sozinho, olhando para a porta fechada, ligeiramente grato por alguns segundos de solidão. Sentia-se ainda embriagado, sua cabeça girava de leve e ele desconfiava que a dificuldade de pensar racionalmente fosse devido ao álcool. Não conseguia superar a sensação de irrealidade de toda aquela situação, mas Scorpius não conseguia também dizer a si mesmo para ir embora. Mesmo que se sentisse estranho, mesmo que ele achasse aquilo tudo ligeiramente indigno, ainda assim, ele não conseguia simplesmente partir. Talvez porque não conseguisse deixar Albus para trás. Ou talvez ele apenas estivesse bêbado ou simplesmente estúpido. Scorpius fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça contra o vidro gelado da janela. Tudo aquilo era tão absolutamente surreal que ele sequer tinha forças para dizer não. Ou pior: ele sabia que não _queria _dizer não. Soltou uma risada fraca, que soou débil até aos seus próprios ouvidos e tentou não pensar em mais nada ou achava que ia acabar vomitando de nervosismo contra o vidro da janela.

Tempos depois, quando Scorpius já tinha se cansado de ficar de pé e tinha se jogado na cama, apenas para ficar encarando o teto branco e com pontos de infiltração, Albus saiu do banheiro. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e o viu, com os cabelos negros ainda molhados, segurando a camisa azul que vestia numa das mãos, parecendo deslocado. Era tão estranho a idéia de Albus Potter se sentindo desconfortável na situação que fosse, que era quase risível. Mas Scorpius não sentia-se inclinado a rir e a falta de jeito de seu amigo o estava afetando. Num impulso, Scorpius rolou pela cama e praticamente correu para o banheiro. Ele viu, pelo canto dos olhos, Al se mover, como se fosse segurá-lo pelo braço, mas o garoto desviou discretamente e entrou no banheiro.

Havia apenas uma pequena pia branca, com um sabonete gasto, um espelho manchado, uma privada e um pequeno box, com uma cortina de plástico. Scorpius bufou, expirando o ar com força, como se tentando expurgar toda a loucura daquela situação. Ele olhou em volta, não muito certo do que fazer. Ele não se sentia mais bêbado, apesar de sua cabeça ainda estar mais leve do que o normal e seus pensamentos avoados e se apoiou na pia e abriu a torneira, olhando algumas manchas suspeitas na pia com desconfiança. Se ele tivesse o mínimo de juízo, ele sairia daquele lugar e voltaria para Hogwarts, antes que as coisas tomassem rumos absolutamente impensáveis. E quando Scorpius se viu abrindo os botões de sua camisa, se preparando para entrar embaixo do chuveiro, ele notou que _juízo_era algo que não o pertencia.

Ele dobrou suas roubas e as colocou sobre a tampa fechada da privada. Ele entrou no box, enojado pela sujeira e tufos de cabelo presos ao ralo e abriu o registro. A água que o atingiu estava tão gelada, que doía que ao bater na pele e Scorpius soltou um gritinho indigno de susto. Ele devia ter suspeitado que um lugar daquele não teria água quente e, resmungando, Scorpius se esticou, tentando alcançar sua varinha deixada em cima de suas roupas.

"O que você 'tá fazendo?"

Albus estava parado próximo à porta, mexendo no cós da calça e olhando em volta, como se não soubesse se devia ou não entrar. Scorpius, mais do que ciente de que completamente nu, começou a ruborizar furiosamente.

Ele se aproximou, com os olhos convenientemente voltados para qualquer lugar que não onde Scorpius estava e se sentou na privada, colocando as roupas em seu colo e encarando os próprios sapatos. Scorpius grunhiu, incrédulo de que Al estivesse realmente calado, sentado no banheiro de um prostíbulo, banheiro este no qual Scorpius estava pelado no chuveiro.

"Você vai ficar aqui?", perguntou Scorpius, indignado.

Albus deu de ombros e começou a desdobrar algumas roupas e redobrá-las. Scorpius internamente rezou para que ele não achasse suas cuecas e que as deixasse intocadas.

"Eu queria conversar...", ele murmurou.

"E tem que ser agora?", disse Scorpius, num tom mais desesperado do que ele pretendia. Ele consertou a falha lançando um olhar furioso a Al, que perdeu completamente o gesto, ainda entretido em alisar a gola da camisa de Scorpius.

"Você acha que vai dar tempo depois?", Albus respondeu, ainda baixo.

Scorpius não respondeu, apenas porque não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo. Ele expirou com força pelo nariz e apontou para o colo de Al.

"Me dá a varinha, por favor."

Al franziu o cenho por um momento, como se não tivesse entendido o que aquilo tinha a ver com o que eles estavam falando, mas logo em seguida pegou a varinha e encantou o chuveiro para esquentar a água, adivinhando o que Scorpius queria.

Ele acabou não dizendo nada e apenas decidindo que, se estava nu, molhado e com frio, ele podia muito bem ficar nu, molhado, mas sob um spray de água quente.

"Score?"

O garoto apenas abriu um olho e encarou a forma embaçada que era Albus, se perguntando se devia dizer algo ou simplesmente fingir que ele era uma mancha nos azulejos até que dita mancha se tocasse que era indesejada ali e fosse embora. Ele fechou o olho e recostou a cabeça na parede gelada, ciente de que ela estava imunda, mas não se importando para variar.

"Score, por favor, eu 'tô te pedindo.", a voz de Al estava pateticamente triste, encaixando melhor na postura de alguém que estava _implorando_e não pedindo por algo. A falta de dignidade no tom dele irritou tanto a Scorpius, que ele se viu ainda mais decidido a ignorá-lo. "Scorpius, cara, por favor..."

Talvez, se a água do chuveiro não estivesse abafando a sua audição e se Scorpius não estivesse tão completamente focado em seus pensamentos indignados, ele talvez tivesse percebido que a voz de Albus tinha se aproximado bem mais do que devia e estava parado atrás dele, ainda deixando uma torrente de pedidos de atenção escapar pelos lábios. Quando Scorpius notou, ele se virou rápido o suficiente para se desequilibrar e escorregar no box molhado, mas isso não aconteceu, talvez por pura sorte. O garoto encarou o amigo em franca descrença, sem conseguir crer no que estava vendo.

"Mas que...? Al!"

Albus estava se molhando horrendamente embaixo do spray d'água e parecia cada vez mais com um hipogrifo molhado do que com um bruxo. Scorpius reagiu instintivamente e o empurrou com uma mão para longe d'água e de si próprio, mas Al apenas cambaleou, agarrou o braço de Scorpius e continuou ali.

"Olha, escuta, eu sei que eu ainda 'tô meio bêbado, mas puta, Scorpius, cara, que 'tá acontecendo?", Al perguntou, ainda naquele tom sofrido que fazia Scorpius querer socá-lo. E isso significava muito, já que ele nunca tinha se sentido compelido a violência física em toda a vida.

"Você não está meio bêbado, você está completamente embriagado!", outro empurrão, dessa vez mais violento, mas Albus parecia bem equilibrado, para um cara embriagado. "Sai do chuveiro!"

Al ficou ali, encarando Scorpius como se ele estivesse sendo a pior pessoa do mundo com Albus sem motivo algum. Ele franziu o cenho e balbuciou algo sem sentido, que fez Scorpius urrar de raiva em resposta, apenas para ser impedido de sair do box.

"Eu não 'tô tão mal assim!", Al argumentou, com indignação. "Por que você 'tá fazendo isso comigo, cara, pára, por favor."

Scorpius perdeu a cabeça. Ele socou Al às cegas, sem saber direito onde estava acertando, mas sem se importar muito com isso, exceto com o prazer de sentir seu punho em contato com alguma parte de Albus. Obviamente a satisfação durou o tempo de seu cérebro registrar a dor em seu punho e Scorpius perceber que toda aquela dor tinha apenas causado uma pequena dor em Al, uma vez que ele tinha acertado as costelas do amigo. Albus encarava Scorpius em franca descrença e isso, somado a dor, a raiva e a frustração de nem ao menos saber dar um soco decente.

"Você invadiu o banheiro, tava ali sentando que nem um trasgo desorientado e agora 'tá de roupa se molhando todo! E você nem sabe o que quer me dizer!", Scorpius berrou, perdendo a compostura. Al recuou dois passos, como se fisicamente afastado pela explosão.

"Eu, Score, me des-"

"Cala a boca! E pára de me chamar de 'Score', pára de pedir por favor e, pelos domínios de Hades, não me pede desculpas! Só some da minha-"

Scorpius nunca conseguiu terminar a frase. Ele demorou um tempo até registrar que os lábios de Albus estavam colado.

Albus o estava beijando.

Os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram diante da constatação e ele empurrou o amigo, sentindo-se completamente dormente de surpresa. Albus se afastou ofegando, recostando-se contra a parede oposta do box e o encarava de um jeito estranho. Scorpius mal conseguia coordenar a própria respiração. Albus o havia beijado. Al. Seu melhor amigo. Não fazia sentido, Scorpius não conseguia entender por que ele faria uma coisa dessas.

"Por que?" Scorpius murmurou numa voz rouca que parecia pertecenr a outra pessoa que não ele. Ele sequer havia notado que tinha falado até ouvir sua voz reverberando pelas paredes do banheiro.

Al continuou fitando-o com um olhar febril. Um pequeno medo de instalou no fundo do estomago de Scorpius, um temor que ele não sabia nomear e o deixou ansioso. Sua própria respiração estava acelerada como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e sua nudez parecia mais evidente do que nunca. Incapaz de suportar aquela situação, Scorpius se precipitou para fora do box, forçando passagem por entre as mãos estendidas de Albus que tentavam conte-lo novamente, puxando uma toalha no processo e se enrolando precariamente nela em seguida. Não tinha ideia do que devia fazer, mas sabia que estar num espaço tão pequeno com Al o olhando daquele jeito, depois do beijo, o estava deixando completamente zonzo.

"Eu não quero que você durma com aquela menina." Albus disse, ainda dentro do box, gotas de água ainda pingando de seu cabelo e roupas. "Eu não quero que seja com ela ou com qualquer outra pessoa."

Scorpius não conseguiu olhá-lo. Ele não conseguiu sequer se mover para sair do banheiro ou dizer qualquer coisa. Ele só continuou parado próximo a porta, tentando não sufocar com o peso que sentia sobre seu peito; ele sentia que não devia ouvir o que vinha a seguir. Mas ainda assim ficou onde estava, de olhos fechados e coração pequeno.

"Eu achei que talvez fosse fácil se eu dormisse com outra pessoa, alguma prostituta. Sei lá, que eu esqueceria." Al fez uma pausa e Scorpius ouviu ele se movimentando. Se virou de leve, quase que com medo e viu que Albus tinha meramente saído do box e tinha se enrolado ele mesmo em outra toalha. "Eu não sei, mas... Eu não queria isso, Scorpius. Não queria... Não queria _gostar _de você, mas eu gosto." Ele deu uma risadinha tingida de desespero e repetiu mais baixo "Eu gosto."

Scorpius estremeceu de um jeito espasmódico e errático, como se tivesse levado um tranco físico das palavras de Albus. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

"Você está bêbado." Scorpius disse numa voz rouca. "Não sabe o que diz."

Albus riu, uma risada que deixou Scorpius mais tenso do que se ele tivesse berrado.

"É, eu estou. E talvez eu não esteja dizendo a coisa certa no momento certo, mas eu _sei_o que estou dizendo." Albus se aproximou e Scorpius sentiu uma súbita vontade de sair correndo porta a fora. Mas suas pernas pareciam pregadas ao chão e tudo o que pode fazer foi deixar Al se aproximar. "Scorpius..."

Albus estendeu a mão para tocar em Scorpius e, por impulso, o garoto se desvencilhou. Al deixou o braço pender ao seu lado, sorrindo de um jeito tão triste que fez Scorpius parar de respirar ao ver. Ele não queria aquilo. Não queria ver Albus olhando-o daquele jeito, não queria aquele sorriso triste que parecia pertencer a qualquer pessoa menos a Albus. Eles eram amigos. Sempre foram. Scorpius queria que assim continuasse para sempre. A ideia de mudar o estava apavorando de um jeito que ele mal conseguia lidar sem querer se encolher num canto e chorar em desespero.

Os segundos se alongaram indefinidamente, ambos em silencio sem saber o que fazer. Talvez tivessem ficado os dois ali a noite toda se a porta do quarto não tivesse batido, tirando-os de seu estupor. Uma batida leve na porta do banheiro, fez Scorpius mover-se automaticamente para abri-la.

"Desculpe a demora." A menina de vestido disse, sorrindo daquele jeito enigmático. Scorpius estava com um bolo na garganta e não conseguiu responde-la. Ele mais sentiu do que viu Albus passar por ele, quieto.

"Eu vou voltar pra Hogwarts. Bebi demais; não 'tô afim."

"Oh." A menina fez, com um ar levemente decepcionado. Scorpius arriscou uma olhada de esguelha e viu que ela olhava astuciosamente de Scorpius para Albus, como se soubesse o que havia se passado naquele banheiro. Abaixou de novo a cabeça.

"Eu... Eu acho que tem um Flu aqui. Você pode usá-lo para voltar." Al disse, de costas para Scorpius, sem se virar para falar. Em parte, Scorpius ficou grato, pois não sabia se conseguiria olhá-lo nos olhos. Mas outra parte de si estava apavorada que se Albus saísse dali, se fosse embora sem ele, que os dois nunca mais fossem ser a mesma coisa.

Ainda assim, ele não conseguiu sequer se mover até ouvir a porta do quarto batendo. Encarou perdido a menina, que o encarava com algo que parecia muito com pena aos olhos de Scorpius.

"Talvez você devesse ir atrás dele."

Uma risada nervosa se formou no peito de Scorpius e escapou por seus lábios antes que conseguisse contê-la.

"E fazer o que? Eu não sei fazer." O riso morreu aos poucos, dando lugar a um crescente medo e vazio. "Ah, meu Merlin, o que eu vou fazer agora?"

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Acharam que eu tinha sumido, né? Há! Não sumi! Na verdade, eu esqueci completamente que tinha que postar no final de semana. A culpa não foi minha! É isso que acontece quando o Steam e o Origin entram em promoção! Ai, meu dinheirinho!

Pra compensar, um capítulo bem grandinho! E he he!

Ah, e provavelmente a próxima atualização só sai em duas semanas, okay? Não precisam achar que morri de novo!

E obrigada a todos que mandaram review! Se eu esqueci de responder alguém, é que o Gmail às vezes engole as notificações do FFNET-Nyah!, okay?

Ai, ai, Albus é o típico bêbado emocional: chora, fica todo sentimento e coração (ahem, eu te entendo, Al, eu te entendo, cough, cough)! E o Scorpius já é o bêbado valente: enche a cara e fica todo se achando. Sóbrios, inverte tudo! E aí, galëre? O que o Scorpius deve fazer? :P

Até a próxima atualização!


	5. Capítulo 5

Hogwarts estava vazia às três da manhã, seus alunos obedientemente em suas camas - ou pelo menos boa parte deles estaria. Alguns, como Albus, talvez estivessem rondando seus corredores pelos mais variados motivos, rezando para não serem pegos por um professor ou zelador. Al, porém, não estava muito preocupado em ser pego; de fato, a ideia tinha seu apelo. Ao menos se fosse pego, ele teria algo em que pensar que não a lembrança do ar horrorizado com que Scorpius o encarara ou o jeito quase enojado com que tinha se desviado dos dedos de Al quando ele tentou tocá-lo. Parou no meio do corredor escuro onde estava, segurando a capa mais forte contra o corpo. O efeito da bebida ainda estava presente, uma leve tonteira que o fazia sentir como se o chão de Hogwarts estivesse se movendo levemente, mas ele sabia que a náusea que sentia não era culpa do álcool. Seu peito estava tão apertado que Albus achava que talvez fosse sufocar a qualquer momento de desespero.

Durante algum tempo - tempo demais na concepção de Albus - ele gostara de Scorpius em silencio. Ele não sabia ao certo quando a amizade sólida havia se transformado em uma vontade constante de estar próximo de Scorpius de uma maneira diferente. Quando tentava se recordar do momento exato em que seus sentimentos haviam mudado, Al nunca conseguia ao certo dizer. Ele só sabia que um dia percebera que queria estar com Scorpius de um jeito que uma amizade não comportava.

Fora difícil para ele, mas Albus optara em nada dizer sobre o assunto. Ele não queria estragar o que eles tinham, a cumplicidade e camaradagem conquistada com anos de amizade. No fundo, morria de medo que se abrisse seu coração, Scorpius fosse mudar. A rejeição o assustava, mas seu medo maior era de causar uma ferida na amizade deles que deixaria para sempre uma cicatriz. Que mesmo que Scorpius não se afastasse, que as coisas acabassem se tornando estranhas e isso Albus sabia que não suportaria.

Aos tropeços, conseguiu chegar até a Torre da Grifinória. Ficou parado uns instantes frente ao retrato adormecido da Mulher-Gorda. Albus não devia, mas sabia a senha da Grifinória – uma cortesia que ele retribuía a James fornecendo ao irmão a senha da Lufa-Lufa. Ou de qualquer outra Casa que calha-se de descobrir a senha. Albus era excepcionalmente bom em se esgueirar por Hogwarts com ou sem a ajuda da Capa de Invisibilidade; era comum Al conseguir ouvir as senhas dos outros dormitórios e como James há muito sabia onde eram as entradas de cada Sala Comunal, graças ao Mapa dos Marotos, não eram raras as excursões em "território inimigo", como James graciosamente apelidava as idas às Salas Comunais de outras Casas.

O retrato da Mulher-Gorda bocejou e encarou Albus.

"Oh, você. Senha?"

Albus abriu a boca. E fechou.

"Uh."

"Sem senha você não entra! Eu não devia deixar você entrar mesmo com a senha, mocinho, essa não é a sua Casa!"

O garoto franziu o cenho e se apoiou numa das paredes. Ele _sabia_ a senha, James sempre o informava assim que a mesma era trocada. Mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar.

"Eu.. Preciso falar com meu irmão."

"Não me importa!" ralhou a Mulher-Gorda, brandindo um dedo na direção de Al. "O rapazinho não devia estar pelos corredores a essa hora! Eu vou chamar o zelador e-"

"Benzoar." Uma voz às costas de Al disse e o retrato se abriu, calando os protestos da Mulher-Gorda.

"Fred." Albus sorriu ao ver o primo. O garoto moreno acenou displicentemente para Al.

"Ei. Passeando a essa hora?"

Al não disse nada. Na verdade, ele estava começando a se sentir fortemente enjoado e desconfiava que não era somente por causa do excesso de álcool. Ele se limitou a recostar-se contra o primo e tampar o rosto com uma das mãos.

"Opa. Sinto cheiro de bebida." Fred comentou, passando um braço pelos ombros de Albus e sustentou parte do peso do garoto, que ficou grato pela ajuda; suas pernas já começavam a se recusar a sustentar seu peso.

"Hm. É, eu bebi."

"Heh, acredite, eu já percebi." O rapaz disse em um tom divertido, mas sem maldade. Ele puxou Albus de leve. "Vem, acho que você precisa de um banho e de cama."

Os dois entraram na Sala Comunal semi-deserta, exceto por um casal que se beijava apaixonadamente em frente a lareira e uns poucos estudantes reunidos em um cantinho, conversando em voz baixa enquanto jogavam cartas. Ninguém pareceu se importar com a presença de Albus; ela já era tão frequente que a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória sequer se importava.

"Cama já 'tá de bom tamanho..." Albus respondeu. "Cadê o James?"

"Dormindo, imagino." Fred respondeu, ajudando ligeiramente Albus a firmar seus passos na escada. Ele ia atrás, com uma mão apoiada de leve contra as costas de Al. A escada nunca parecera tão enorme a Albus, mas ele conseguiu subi-la sem tropeçar e acabar de cara no chão.

Fred abriu a porta do dormitório do quinto ano e espiou. Depois de uns segundos, ele gesticulou para Albus entrar. Todas as camas, exceto a de Fred, estavam ocupadas e somente se ouvia o ronco alto dos alunos dormindo. Albus fez um ziguezague até a cama do irmão, pronto para se jogar sobre ela, mas Fred o conteve antes de gesticular com a varinha na direção da cama de James e murmurar um feitiço para silenciar.

Albus se jogou sobre a cama – na verdade, sobre o irmão – seguido de Fred. O feitiço de silencio se mostrou útil, já que o grito assustado que James soltou ao ser acordado bruscamente por dois corpos desabando sobre ele teria acordado dormitório inteiro. Talvez a Torre inteira.

"Puta que- Cacete! Al? Ai, porra, tira o cotovelo da minha cara!" James exclamou, distribuindo um tapa às cegas.

"Ow, bate na mãe!" Fred resmungou.

"Fred? Mas que...?"

Albus estava cansado demais para se importar se o joelho de James estava machucando suas costas ou que o braço de Fred ameaçava sufocá-lo. Havia outras coisas o impedindo de respirar, coisas que ele precisava por para fora naquele instante.

"Eu fui ao prostíbulo com o Scorpius hoje a noite."

"Ê? Prostíbulo? Foi na casa de chá da Demelza, é?" Fred perguntou, enquanto saia de cima de James, que o ameaçava das coisas mais criativas se ele não se mexesse.

"Fui. Fizemos uma aposta na Lufa-Lufa de qual de nós do quarto ano conseguia perder a virgindade primeiro. Decidi que devia ganhar e levei o Scorpius comigo, mas..."

"Putz, Al, peraí, se mexe um pouco, 'cê é pesado." James se mexeu e Albus estava finalmente deitado contra o colchão e não sobre o peito do irmão. "Pronto. Pô, você podia ter me contado que ia lá, eu teria ido junto."

Albus ignorou o que o irmão disse. Ele não queria ouvir nada, ele queria falar. Contar o que tinha acontecido e ver se a sensação de que estava se afogando no que sentia diminuiria. Respirou fundo e começou a relatar os fatos mais ou menos numa ordem lógica. Aqui ou ali seu irmão ou Fred o interrompiam, fazendo pequenas perguntas quando ele não fazia sentido, mas no geral, os dois o ouviram em silencio. Quando chegou na

parte em que conversara com Scorpius, porém, não conseguiu proferir uma única palavra. Albus sentia como se tivesse engolido um chumaço de algodão e o mesmo estivesse entalado no meio de sua garganta, impedindo-o de falar e de respirar. James nada disse, tampouco Fred. Se Albus não estivesse de olhos fechados e não estivesse escuro, ele teria visto o irmão e o primo se entreolharem preocupadamente.

"Hm, e aí? Que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei, eu... Eu só queria ir embora dali com ele..."

James pousou uma mão sobre a de Al.

"O que você disse?"

Albus respirou fundo, buscando coragem para dizer o que tinha feito. Coragem para admitir o que havia falado a Scorpius. Por alguma razão, a ideia de dizer que havia se declarado para seu melhor amigo fazia toda a situação parecer estranhamente mais real, como se enquanto aquilo estivesse apenas em sua cabeça, Al poderia agir como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um delírio alcoolizado de sua parte, mesmo que dentro de si Albus soubesse que não era dessa forma.

"E?" James incentivou baixinho. Fred apenas observava. James era seu irmão e confidente, ele saberia o que dizer ou fazer. Al precisava de alguém que o ajudasse a por a cabeça no lugar e tirar aquele aperto do peito ou ele não aguentaria.

"Eu disse que gostava dele." Disse num sopro. Doía dizer aquilo e Al puxou um travesseiro pro rosto, se escondendo do olhar de James e Fred.

"Ooookay..." James disse depois de um longo tempo em silencio, dando um tapinha amistoso no joelho de Al. Pelo tom dele, Albus sabia que ele estava tentando pensar em algo bom a dizer.

Fred já fora mais pragmático: puxou o travesseiro do rosto de Al e o encarou longamente.

"E o que foi que Scorpius disse?"

Al nada disse. Não porque não quisesse, mas porque não conseguia explicar a maneira como Scorpius o olhara, o modo como ele se afastou. Ele se limitou a gesticular vagamente, o que aparentemente bastou para os dois garotos, porque os dois apenas assentiram e se entreolharam.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Finalmente! James e Fred! Porque, néam, todo mundo sabe que eu tenho uma obsessão por essa dupla! Eles são amor demais da conta, não são?

E aí? Que acharam dos meus meninos?


	6. Capítulo 6

Albus acordou no dia seguinte sentindo o joelho de James nas suas costas e a mão de Fred em seu rosto. Em algum momento da noite, os três dormiram do jeito que estavam na cama de James. Aquilo costumava acontecer tanto durante as férias, que eles eventualmente acabavam repetindo os hábitos de casa em Hogwarts. Nenhum dos alunos do dormitório se surpreendia mais em achar Al por ali ou em encontrar James e Fred dormindo na mesma cama. Os três haviam sido praticamente criados juntos por sua avó, Molly, enquanto seus pais eram consumidos por seus respectivos trabalhos. Sem tempo para cuidar devidamente das crianças, Molly Weasley assumiu para si a responsabilidade de criá-los enquanto seus pais trabalhavam e os menores ainda não tinham idade suficiente para irem para Hogwarts. O fato acabou aproximando Fred e os dois irmãos Potter; por regularem na idade, eles acabaram passando boa parte da infância juntos. O laço que se formara não fora rompido nem mesmo por Albus ter sido selecionado para Lufa-Lufa em vez da Grifinória.

Se espreguiçando como podia, Al se desvencilhou da mão de Fred e se sentou na cama. Sua cabeça doía levemente, o que ele suspeitava ser culpa do excesso de álcool. Mesmo assim, dormira até bem, considerando o que havia se passado na noite anterior. Tirou a franja do rosto e suspirou longamente. Ele não sabia se Scorpius tinha voltado bem do prostíbulo e nem sabia ao certo o que encontraria quando descesse para o café da manhã. Grunhiu baixinho, sentindo vontade de voltar a se afundar na cama e dormir até que toda aquela situação fosse irrelevante. Ele gostava de Scorpius de um jeito que o deixava desconcertado, tanto que lamentava enormemente ter se declarado. Se tivesse ficado em silêncio, se tivesse feito o que fora fazer no prostíbulo, hoje os dois estariam no dormitório compartilhando o que haviam feito, provavelmente se gabando para os outros meninos que agora eram homens.

"Ugh, para de resmungar, Al, tem gente que ainda 'tá tentando dormir." Fred disse, dando um tapa as cegas em Al, acertando-o na barriga. Albus encarou o primo, que o olhava com olho aberto e um sorrisinho enviesado.

"Eu não estou resmungando, para seu governo."

Fred se ajeitou na cama, passando uma perna confortavelmente por cima de James e se acomodando como se fosse absolutamente normal usar seu primo de travesseiro.

"Está sim. Parecia um cachorro com fome, grunhindo pelos cantos."

"Cachorro? Você me chamou de cachorro!" Al exclamou indignado, puxando um travesseiro para tacar em Fred. O travesseiro em questão, porém, estava sendo usado por James, que acordou com um rugido

"Argh, calem-se os dois e saiam da minha cama!"

Os três começaram uma pequena guerra que consistia em James tentando desalojar Al e Fred da cama e na qual os dois, em troca, tentavam expulsar James. Depois de longos momentos de luta, uma joelhada acidental no nariz e um tapa na orelha, os três decidiram não continuar com aquilo, ainda que James, descabelado e ofegante, ainda exigisse sua cama de volta.

"Hm, que horas devem ser?" Fred perguntou, agora jogando as pernas sobre Al.

"Umas dez acho... Acho que vale dar uma passada na cozinha e roubar comida." James sugeriu, bagunçando os cabeços curtos.

Albus ficou quieto. As cozinhas eram próximas a sua Sala Comunal e, mesmo que ele soubesse que ele teria que voltar eventualmente, Al esperava conseguir adiar esse momento o máximo possível. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando se Scorpius estaria lá e se valia a pena pegar o Mapa do Maroto apenas para evitar o amigo. Fred, porém, o tirou de seus pensamentos, empurrando seu ombro com o pé.

"Olha a folga, Fred!" Al esbravejou sem nenhuma raiva.

"Que? Eu só 'tava pensando que a gente devia roubar comida e ir dar uma volta."

James alisou o queixo, como um velho barbudo – que ele definitivamente não era.

"Hm, é um plano, é um plano. Hogsmead?"

Fred assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo amplamente.

"Dentro, irmãozinho?" James perguntou, passando a mão na cabeça de Albus e bagunçando o cabelo dele. O garoto se desvencilhou, ajeitando novamente o cabelo com uma das mãos.

"Eu não sei..."

"Ah, vai sim. Claro que vai."

Al levantou uma sobrancelha. Fred imitou o gesto.

"Tem coisa melhor para fazer?" O ruivo perguntou.

Al bufou, mas deu de ombros. Na verdade, era conveniente sair com o irmão e o primo, já que ele não queria se ver sozinho pensando no que havia passado, tampouco ficar à sós com Scorpius. Albus não queria nem imaginar que tipo de conversa eles teriam – ou pior, se nenhuma conversa acontecesse. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar esses pensamentos e se levantou da cama.

"Não sei vocês, mas eu preciso muito de um banho."

"E escovar os dentes!" acrescentou James, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Albus cerrou os olhos e se jogou sobre o irmão, bafejando na cara dele, enquanto James gritava obscenidades e Fred ria alto.

* * *

A noite anterior parecera se arrastar indefinidamente para Scorpius. Depois de ter conseguido voltar a Hogwarts sem ser pego, o garoto não conseguira pregar os olhos nem por meia hora que fosse. Sentia-se agitado de um jeito que o deixava levemente nauseado e em nada ajudava o rumo de seus pensamentos. Scorpius mal conseguia crer que Al realmente havia dito que gostava dele. Não como amigo, não como companheiros de Casa, mas como algo... Mais. A ideia era tão absurda para Scorpius que ele se pegou pensando e revivendo a cena de novo e de novo, tentando compreender o que tinha se passado. Ele nunca havia percebido nenhum tipo de comportamento estranho por parte de Albus, nada que pudesse ser classificado como algo além do que pura amizade. Quando aquilo havia mudado, por quanto tempo Al vinha nutrindo aqueles sentimentos era um mistério. Scorpius quase se sentia enganado pelo amigo nunca tê-lo dito aquilo. Era tão estranho tentar compreender que as horas passaram insones para Scorpius e, quando ele viu, já era manhã.

Ele olhou para a cama ao seu lado, vazia. Albus não havia voltado ao dormitório aquela noite. Em parte, Scorpius sabia que tinha ficado acordado porque estava esperando. Mesmo que temesse o encontro deles, Scorpius queria ver seu Al e conversar. Mas o garoto não havia retornado e uma leve preocupação assaltou Scorpius. Rolou na cama, sentindo uma dor de cabeça irritante. Scorpius desconfiava que, se Albus realmente havia voltado para Hogwarts, que ele estaria no dormitório da Grifinória com James. Talvez ele devesse ir atrás dele, mesmo que Scorpius não estivesse certo do que diria uma vez que se vissem. Ele só sabia que a cama vazia o estava deixando agoniado e que ele precisava fazer algo.

Se levantou da cama, decidindo que talvez conseguisse encontrar Albus na mesa do café. Se arrumou as pressas e desceu, se imaginando como deveria abordar o amigo. Imaginou um milhão de cenários, desde Al agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido ou até se ele simplesmente se recusaria a falar com Scorpius.

A ansiedade de Scorpius só aumentou ao perceber que o amigo não estava no café da manhã. Scorpius esperou e esperou, mal conseguindo ele próprio tomar café, seu estômago em nós. Scorpius foi o último a se levantar da mesa no café da manhã, ainda agarrado a um fio de esperança de que Al iria dar as caras. Quando ficou óbvio que isso não aconteceria, Scorpius transferiu toda a sua ansiedade para a hora do almoço e voltou a Sala Comunal, ainda esperando. Ele não sabia o que faria se Albus realmente o estivesse evitando. Scorpius não tinha ideia de como quebrar o gelo daquela situação, como consertar a amizade deles para que ela voltasse ao que era antes da maldita noite anterior.

O almoço fora apenas uma triste repetição do café da manhã, apenas com uma dose maior de ansiedade e nervosismo por parte de Scorpius. Sua tensão devia ser quase palpável, pois mais de um amigo viera perguntar se estava tudo bem. Scorpius se esquivou das perguntas, incapaz de pensar no que diria se Al decidisse dar por encerrado a amizade dos dois. Ele não conseguia imaginar outra pessoa com quem compartilhar seus interesses, conversar, passar o tempo. Albus fora seu melhor amigo desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, estivera ao seu lado desde o inicio. Como ele poderia pensar em substituir algo assim estava além de Scorpius. E quando o almoço acabou sem qualquer sinal de Albus, seu nervosismo era tamanho que ele achava que ia vomitar a torta de miúdos que tinha comido.

Terminou por se isolar o resto da tarde em seu dormitório, pensando e pensando. Começava a imaginar se talvez devesse ter tido outra atitude. Talvez tentado conversar com Al ainda no prostíbulo, talvez ter sido mais compreensivo. Scorpius não sabia direito o que poderia ter feito, mas a ausência de Albus começava a pesar e o medo a se tornar tamanho que Scorpius decidiu que iria até o dormitório da Grifinória atrás do amigo. Ficou esperando até algum aluno sair para conseguir informações e levou um bom tempo até conseguir encontrar um disposto a ajudá-lo, mas quando finalmente conseguiu, para seu azar, apenas descobriu que nem James nem Albus estavam na Sala Comunal. Voltou para a Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa com um coração pesado e debilitante certeza de que só lhe restava aguardar Albus aparecer.

* * *

Albus estava largado sobre uma cadeira do Três Vassouras, sentindo-se satisfeito depois de uma caixa de doces da Dedos-de-Mel. Podia não ser o almoço ideal – e certamente não era – mas ele achava que podia se dar esse pequeno luxo depois da noite anterior. Ao seu lado, James e Fred conversavam preguiçosamente sobre Quadribol enquanto bebiam cerveja amanteigada.

"Olha, eu tava pensando uma coisa aqui." Começou James, olhando fixamente para Fred. "Essa camisa que você ta usando é minha?"

Al olhou para o irmão e o primo, surpreso com a súbita mudança de assunto. Fred sorriu enviesado.

"É sim."

"Peraí, eu entendo o Albus estar usando minhas roupas, mas... Por que demônios você colocou minha camisa?"

"Ah, tava mais perto. E se o Al pode, eu também posso."

James encarou o primo com descrença antes de revirar os olhos e bufar.

"Então, roupas à parte, me diz Al, pretende fazer os testes pro time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa esse ano?" James perguntou, roubando um bombom da caixa de doces de Al e ganhando um tapa bem dado na mão em retaliação.

"Para de pegar meu chocolate, cara! E não, não pretendo."

Fred, por sua vez, roubou o bombom meio comido dos dedos de James, que exclamou indignado em resposta.

"E por que? Eu não me incomodaria de vencer você, sabe." Fred disse com a voz pastosa devido ao chocolate.

Al deu a língua ao primo, letárgico demais para fazer muito mais do que isso.

"Só de pensar no cronograma de treinos, eu tenho preguiça."

"Mas você joga direitinho, irmãozinho. Bom, se não jogasse, eu seria obrigado a te dar uns tapas. Irmão meu tem que saber jogar bem."

Revirando os olhos, Al só se espreguiçou na cadeira, pensando. Era verdade que ele não jogava mal; ele sempre treinava com James e Fred quando tinham tempo e durante as férias de verão. Lily também jogava bem – e estava no time de Quadribol da Corvinal, para orgulho geral da família. A verdade era que Albus sempre tivera certo receio de trilhar um caminho muito próximo de seu pai. Ele já sofria o bastante com comparações e, mesmo que tentasse ao máximo não se abalar, era incomodo lidar com a expectativa alheia. Ainda assim, a ideia de jogar Quadribol aquele ano tinha seu apelo; com as coisas complicadas entre ele e Scorpius, uma atividade para preencher seu tempo livre poderia ser muito bem vinda. Coçou a cabeça e olhou para os companheiros de mesa.

"Hm, veremos, veremos... Bem, não sei vocês, mas eu tomava mais uma cerveja amanteigada."

Os garotos ficaram no Três Vassouras até o céu começar a mudar de cor, anunciando a chegada da noite. Entre cervejas amanteigadas, chocolates e conversa fiada, o dia tinha ido embora de maneira bem agradável. Albus estava surpreso de ter conseguido relaxar daquele jeito e se viu grato ao irmão e ao primo. Ele sabia que, sem os dois, estaria chafurdando em dúvida e culpa de um jeito que ele preferia não contemplar. Sabia, porém, que não poderia continuar a se esconder no dormitório do irmão e teria que voltar ao da Lufa-Lufa; por mais relaxadas que as regras fossem se comparadas às da época de seus pais, ainda não era permitido que um aluno passasse a semana em outro dormitório que não o seu. Albus ainda conseguia se safar alguns dias pelo parentesco que tinha com James e Fred, mas tinha plena consciência de que acabaria arrumando uma detenção se insistisse no assunto.

Ainda assim, pensar em Scorpius lhe dava um mal estar no estômago que o fazia querer por para fora todos os doces que tinha comido ao longo do dia. Sempre que revivia a cena no quarto, sentia-se absurdamente estúpido e com raiva de si mesmo. Ele sabia, sempre soubera, que Scorpius nunca aceitaria os sentimentos de Albus e que eles acabariam tendo problemas. Do jeito que Al conhecia Scorpius, ele desconfiava que o amigo estava pronto para armar um escândalo sobre o assunto, fazer perguntas que não estava disposto a responder e possivelmente arrumar uma briga. Só de imaginar como seria, Albus ficou mentalmente exausto.

Os três voltaram a Hogwarts no limite do toque de recolher. Eles podiam ter usado o Mapa do Maroto para voltar por uma das passagens, mas algumas vezes era mais simples ir pelos caminhos convencionais do que arriscar serem pegos por alguém utilizando as passagens. James e Fred eram ousados o bastante para tentar, mas Al estava se sentindo cansado demais para arriscar.

"Então..." disse Fred, enquanto perambulavam pelos corredores, sem realmente um rumo definido. "Partidinha de snap explosivo para encerrar bem a noite?"

James fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar, mas Al meneou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, eu vou pro meu dormitório."

Os dois garotos mais velhos se entreolharam brevemente.

"Tem certeza? Ainda tenho chocolate na mochila." James ofereceu e Al percebeu um tom de preocupação mal disfarçado no jeito como ele o olhava.

"Tá com medo de perder para mim, né, Al? Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu sempre pego leve com criança." Fred disse, inflando o peito e piscando maroto para Albus, que não resistiu em sorrir de volta e dar um soco de brincadeira no ombro de Fred, que choramingou e fingiu-se de machucado.

"Aham, espertão, vai nessa." Albus deu de ombros, incerto do que dizer. "Eu só... Acho que já está na hora de eu voltar."

Albus não sabia se aquela era a decisão mais esperta a se tomar, mas ele achava que era melhor encarar o problema o quanto antes. Se as coisas estivessem mesmo tão ruins quanto ele achava, era melhor que ele tivesse tempo de correr para o dormitório do irmão e pedir abrigo de novo – e que se danassem as punições. Al não dava à mínima se estava parecendo estúpido ou dependente: James sabia de como Albus se sentia por Scorpius praticamente desde o momento em que Al se dera conta. James fora a primeira pessoa para quem Al tivera coragem de abrir os sentimentos e reconhece-los. Ele ainda se lembrava da trepidação de medo que sentiu, do temor de uma rejeição, mas tudo o que encontrou, entre piadas e provocações, foi aceitação. Não fora diferente com Fred e, por isso, ele era grato aos dois.

James afagou o cabelo de Albus brevemente, olhando-o com preocupação. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Al diante da demonstração de afeto. James era um bom irmão e um amigo melhor ainda.

"Al... Olha, qualquer coisa, bate lá no dormitório, okay? A senha é 'Visgo-do-diabo'. Vê se não esquece, cabeça-de-vento."

Albus assentiu, sorrindo de lado, feliz que James aparentemente sabia o que Al estava pensando. Fred passou um braço pelos ombros de Albus e fez um ar resignado.

"Ah, eu queria mesmo te vencer, mas já que você tem que voltar, fica um conselho: você sempre pode culpar o álcool e fingir que o assunto não é contigo."

"Pombas, Fred!" James exclamou, olhando-o feio. "Chega, vamos embora. Eu ainda tenho que passar no corujal e já está escuro." Acenou para o Al. "Boa sorte, irmãozinho."

"Ei, eu falei alguma mentira por acaso?" Fred se desvencilhou de Albus e piscou para o primo. "Bem, de todo modo, boa sorte, Al."

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Hello, seuslindos! Desculpem pela demora, eu acabei esquecendo completamente de postar a fic (culpem meu vício em Borderlands S2). Mas aqui está o novo capítulo! Há!

Obrigada a todos que mandaram review! Galere linda que comenta em anônimo: deixa um e-mail que eu respondo a review de vocês, se quiserem (não respondo aqui senão vou ocupar muuuuito espaço - eu falo demais u-u)

Até o próximo capítulo! Kisses~~


	7. Capítulo 7

Scorpius cochilara em algum momento do dia em sua longa espera por Al. Acordou assustado, com um colega de dormitório chegando para pegar seus livros. Scorpius trocou dois dedos de prosa com o garoto, apenas para descobrir o que já desconfiava: Albus não tinha dado as caras pela Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa o dia inteiro. Suspirou e se jogou de volta no colchão, encarando a cama vazia do amigo com um medo surdo. Ele sabia que Al teria de voltar em algum momento, mas temia que a ausência de Albus significasse que as coisas entre eles já estavam perdidas.

Estava prestes a dar outra ronda por Hogwarts e ir novamente até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, quando a porta do dormitório se abriu e Albus entrou.

Scorpius praticamente correu até o amigo, se levantando em um pulo e quase se lançando sobre Al. O amigo se assustou com o gesto e recuou, quase deixando uma caixa de doces da Dedos-de-Mel, que levava nas mãos, cair no chão no processo. Scorpius estreitou os olhos. Albus estava comendo doces, enquanto Scorpius se remoia de preocupação.

"Onde você esteve o dia inteiro!?" Scorpius perguntou irritado. Al olhou em volta, como se procurando uma rota de fuga.

"Uh... Hogsmead?"

Scorpius quase se deu um tapa na testa. Claro, Hogsmead. Estava tão preocupado, que não imaginara nem por cinco minutos que o amigo pudesse ter ido até lá. Sequer se lembrara da existência do lugar. Ficou ainda mais irritado consigo mesmo e com Albus. Custava ao menos dizer que iria passar o dia lá? Depois da noite anterior, o mínimo que Al poderia ter feito era conversado com Scorpius.

"Você podia ter me falado que ia pra lá! Eu fiquei o dia inteiro aqui que nem um imbecil te esperando!"

Albus deu de ombros, parecendo meio acuado. Scorpius achava que ele devia mesmo se sentir acuado depois de como Scorpius se sentiu o dia inteiro.

"Eu não sabia que você queria ir também, sei lá... James e Fred me chamaram e eu fui."

"Aham, e dormiu com eles lá ontem?" Ele cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho para Al. Ele não

"Dormi, mas... Scorpius, qual é da interrogação?"

Scorpius franziu o cenho, suprimindo a vontade de gritar com Al. Ele não tinha realmente direito de gritar com o amigo. A preocupação e o medo aparentemente tinham se transformado em agressividade ao ver que Al finalmente tinha voltado e que, aparentemente, tudo estava bem entre eles.

Não estava?

"Eu estava preocupado, só isso. Não te vi voltar ontem e não soube nada de você o dia todo."

"Oh." Foi tudo o que Albus fez, entrando propriamente no dormitório e colocando a caixa de doces da Dedos-de-Mel em cima do malão. Scorpius ficou observando, sem saber se Albus diria algo ou se ele próprio devia tocar no assunto. Albus tirou a camisa que usava e se jogou na cama, parecendo cansado. Scorpius reparou que ela era consideravelmente maior que Albus – provavelmente pertencia a James.

"Al..."

"Hm?"

"A gente precisa conversar."

Albus se virou, olhando Scorpius com receio.

"Precisamos?"

Scorpius assentiu e se sentou na beirada da cama de Al, que se encolheu como que para dar espaço a Scorpius, ainda que seu gesto parecesse mais que ele quisesse evitar que os dois se tocassem.

"Olha... Você... Você 'tava falando sério?"

"Sobre?"

"Al..."

"Olha, Scorpius," Interrompeu Albus, com um ar levemente hostil, "eu to cansado, então se você não se importar, eu vou tomar um banho e deitar."

"Ei, peraí, Al."

Al revirou os olhos para Scorpius e rolou para fora da cama.

"Boa noite, Scorpius."

Scorpius ficou encarando a porta fechada do banheiro, ligeiramente chocado. A reação de Albus não era exatamente a que Scorpius estava esperando; ele achava que o garoto fosse ao menos querer falar do que havia acontecido. Em vez disso, ele havia praticamente fugido a menor menção do acontecido. Scorpius escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Do jeito que o amigo o tinha ignorado, Scorpius tinha quase certeza que seu maior temor estava se concretizando: a amizade deles estava mesmo por um fio.

* * *

Albus teve sorte na manhã seguinte; conseguira acordar antes de Scorpius e escapulir do dormitório antes que o garoto pudesse pensar em enchê-lo de perguntas que Al não estava nem um pouco disposto a responder. Desceu mais cedo para o café da manhã, não querendo arriscar uma cena no dormitório. Albus sabia que se eles estivessem entre outras pessoas, Scorpius dificilmente faria qualquer pergunta constrangedora. Enquanto enchia seu prato de bolos diversos, Al ficou imaginando que talvez fosse uma boa saída evitar Scorpius por um tempo – ou ao menos evitar ficar a sós com o amigo. Com um tempo, Scorpius provavelmente deixaria aquela história de lado e os dois poderiam voltar a ser como eram antes. Ou tão próximo disso quando possível.

Estava devorando sua terceira fatia de bolo quando sentiu alguém o abraçar pelas costas.

"E aí, como foi?"

Albus se virou para ver quem era – apesar de já saber que se tratava de Fred desde o momento em que sentira o primo o abraçar. Em retrospecto, somente duas pessoas em Hogwarts tinham intimidade o bastante com Al para tanto e uma delas estava a sua frente com uma cara emburrada.

"Bom dia pra vocês." Al respondeu. "Que houve, James?"

James bufou e se sentou a frente de Al na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, enquanto Fred sentava-se ao lado de Albus e se ocupava de roubar comida de seu prato.

"O que houve? O que houve que esse aí me encheu a paciência." James resmungou para Al, antes de se virar para Fred, que comia despreocupadamente. "Eu disse para você, Fred, que estava tudo bem com Al."

Albus encarou o primo, que se limitou a dar de ombros e fazer um gesto com os dedos, indicando que James era louco.

"Sei de nada não, James. Mas e aí? Como foi lá, Albus?"

Foi a vez de Albus dar de ombros, desconcertado.

"Que? Vocês não conversaram nada?" Fred pressionou, franzindo o cenho e olhando demoradamente para Al.

"Não, eu não estava afim de conversar."

James e Fred trocaram olhares, numa conversa muda. Era quase irritante ver como eles faziam isso frequentemente e como Al nunca conseguia deduzir do que se tratava. Por fim, Albus viu o primo abaixar a cabeça com um ar resignado, enquanto James retomava a conversa como se nada tivesse se passado.

"Você tem doce ainda? O degenerado aí do seu lado comeu os meus ontem."

Al piscou lentamente, meio confuso com a súbita mudança de assunto.

"Uh, tem, no dormitório."

"Legal, traz pra mim na hora do almoço? Eu realmente queria ter comido os meus, se alguém não tivesse a boca do tamanho do mundo e tivesse comido os meus!"

Fred deu a língua para James.

"Você disse que eu podia comer."

"Não todos!"

Al deixou os dois discutindo sobre os doces e tratou de terminar seu café da manhã. Ele queria ter a chance de fugir do Salão Principal antes de Scorpius aparecer. Apesar de saber que não haveria nenhum questionário, ele não se sentia confortável de ver o amigo com seu irmão e primo ao lado. Ele tinha um ligeiro temor que um dos dois – em especial Fred – fosse dizer o que não devia para Scorpius.

Sua sorte, porém não foi tanta, pois tão logo enfiou o último pedaço do bolo na boca, ele viu James arregalar os olhos para algo as suas costas. Ele não precisou olhar para saber que se tratava de Scorpius – de fato, Fred confirmara o fato ao murmurar para Albus que Scorpius estava chegando.

"Bom dia..." Scorpius murmurou, sentando-se ao lado de Albus. O garoto se limitou a acenar com a cabeça, antes de se levantar. James e Fred hesitaram brevemente, antes de se levantarem também.

Scorpius o encarou com um ar magoado.

"Já vai?"

Al abriu a boca para responder, tentando pensar em alguma resposta coerente, mas nem precisou se preocupar com isso; Fred se encarregou da missão.

"Ele vai assistir nosso treino de Quadribol hoje. Valeu, Scorpius, bom café!"

E antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, Albus se viu praticamente arrastado por Fred para fora do Salão Principal, com James em seu encalço. Fred só parou de puxá-lo pelo braço quando já estavam quase na entrada do castelo.

James emparelhou com os dois, levantando uma sobrancelha para o primo.

"Você sabe que isso não foi nada sutil, não é, Fred?"

Fred sorriu enviesado. James só fechou mais a cara.

"Principalmente porque você sabe que nosso treino de Quadribol é só quatro horas da tarde, não é?"

Nem mesmo Albus conseguiu manter uma cara séria diante do comentário de James e se viu gargalhando junto com Fred.

"E você também não pode rir, Albus. Sua saída foi tudo, menos discreta. Ficou na cara que você estava fugindo do Scorpius."

Al dispensou o comentário com um abanar de mãos.

"Bem, eu estava."

"E você quer que ele perceba isso?"

Albus não respondeu de imediato. Em retrospecto, ele não queria exatamente que Scorpius notasse que ele o estava evitando. Ele sabia que isso magoaria o amigo e isso não era algo que Al quisesse em absoluto. Mas ao mesmo tempo, seria bom para ele se Scorpius percebesse que quanto antes aquele assunto fosse esquecido, mais rápido eles poderiam voltar a serem os amigos de sempre. Sem saber como expressar isso, Albus simplesmente deu de ombros para o irmão, que meneou a cabeça em resposta.

"Ahem, não queria cortar o papo família entre vocês, mas, James, a gente tem aula em quinze minutos." Fred interrompeu, olhando preocupadamente em direção às escadas.

Al fez uma careta. Tinha esquecido completamente que seus esforços em se afastar de Scorpius eram completamente inúteis – os dois tinham aula juntos. E depois da cena no café, as chances eram de que Scorpius ficasse ainda mais esquisito para seu lado. Gemeu só de pensar em como seria.

"Eu não quero assistir aula hoje." Albus resmungou, coçando a cabeça de nervoso.

James cruzou os braços para o irmão.

"Uhum e você vai fazer o que? Matar aula por um ano até Scorpius te deixar em paz?"

"Você acha que vai levar isso tudo de tempo?" Fred perguntou, fazendo um ar de sofrimento que era mais falso do que ouro de leprechaum.

"Não se faça de imbecil, Fred."

Al sorriu de leve, pensando. Ele sabia que não poderia fugir para sempre, como não podia evitar encontrar Scorpius no dormitório. Sabia que cedo ou tarde as perguntas recomeçariam e ele só podia fugir tantas vezes antes de Scorpius se irritar e armar uma briga.

"Eu sei! Eu sei... Mas eu realmente não queria ir à aula hoje..." Ele disse num tom murcho. Pensava seriamente em voltar para a Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa e dormir o resto do dia em seu dormitório.

Fred estalou os dedos, sorrindo brilhantemente para dos dois, tendo outros planos para o dia de Albus.

"Bom, então está decidido: a gente mata aula com você hoje, Al."

James engasgou com a indignação que sentia.

"Mas que? A gente mata!?"

"Claro! Seu irmão precisa da gente, James, não seja desnaturado."

"Eu juro que tenho momentos em que quero estrangular você, Fred."

"Também te amo, James. Então... Hogsmead?"

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

****Caaaapítulo novo! Demorei um pouquinho pra postar porque estava zerando Mass Effect 3 i-i Oh, me sinto tão orfã! Tão desolada! Tão infeliz! Não sei se algum de vocês teve a chance de jogar a série, mas... Bem, Mass Effect é minha série de jogos favorita (mais que Final Fantasy O:) e agora a série acabou e o final... Ah, o final... Vou ali prum cantinho me abraçar e remoer ele.

Mentira, vou zerar Deus Ex: Human Revolution. (Sim, folks, I'm a heavy gamer. Heh)

Ahem, mas voltando a fic! Aposto que vocês devem estar tudo bolado com a reação do Albus e Scorpius, heeeein? Explicaçãozinha rápida: Al é aquele tipo de cara que odeia ODEIA falar sobre os sentimentos. Exceto com pessoas extremamente próximas. Ou quando está bêbado. E Scorpius é daqueles que não consegue deixar um assunto quieto nem que a vida dele dependa disso. Então... É, má combinação, má combinação.

**Ah, sim, perguntinha: Quantos de vocês leram O Nome do Vento/O Temor do Sábio, do Patrick Rothfuss e a série Mortal Instruments (Instrumentos Mortais no Brasil)?**

'Té o próximo capíííítulo!


	8. Capítulo 8

Scorpius estava surpreso – para não dizer decepcionado – que Albus havia sumido durante o dia todo. Ele não esperava que o amigo fosse tão longe a ponto de matar aulas apenas para evita-lo, como ele tinha certeza de que havia sido o caso. Scorpius não entendia a relutância de Albus em conversar sobre o assunto; dos dois, não deveria ser Al a ter o maior interesse em falar sobre aquilo?

Nem mesmo durante o jantar Albus aparecera – de novo. Uma coisa era fugir do assunto por um dia, mas fugir no café da manhã, cabular aula e simplesmente sumir na hora do jantar era um pouco demais. Scorpius voltou para o dormitório enfurecido. Perguntava-se se o amigo teria a cara de pau de dormir novamente no dormitório da Grifinória ou se voltaria. Decidiu que se Albus não aparecesse, iria atrás dele no Dormitório da Grifinória e o arrastaria de volta, mesmo que tivesse de procurar um professor para isso. Largou-se sobre a cama de Albus, ruminando sua raiva do amigo. A cada segundo que passava sua irritação somente crescia, ao ponto de Scorpius achar que iria explodir se continuasse parado. Começou a caminhar aleatoriamente pelo quarto, resmungando aqui e ali o absurdo daquela situação. E provavelmente teria feito aquilo por um longo tempo se Albus não tivesse aparecido.

Scorpius não deu tempo a Al de pensar, mal o garoto pôs o pé dentro do dormitório, Scorpius já estava em cima dele.

"Eu não acredito no quão idiota você é!" Scorpius praticamente berrou, apontando um dedo acusador a um Albus completamente pasmo. 'Você sumiu o dia inteiro!"

Al piscou lentamente.

"Sim, e?"

Scorpius conteve a vontade de esbofetear o amigo.

"E? E!? Eu fiquei te esperando que nem um imbecil o dia inteiro e você por ai, sumido por sabe-se sei lá onde com o idiota do seu irmão e primo-"

"Sem ofender minha família, ok?" Interrompeu Al, de semblante fechado.

"Idiota você e idiotas eles!" Scorpius praticamente gritou, fazendo Al olha-lo como se ele fosse louco, o que somente serviu para aumentar sua raiva. "Para de fugir de mim!"

"Eu não estou fugindo de você, mas, maluco do jeito que você ta, qualquer um fugiria!"

Scorpius urrou de raiva. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender porque Al estava sendo tão pouco razoável sobre aquilo tudo.

"Eu só quero conversar com você!"

"Cacete, como você é chato! O que você quer tanto conversar sobre, hein?"

"Você sabe bem sobre o que!" Scorpius vociferou, se segurando para não fazer Albus entender o que ele queria dizer com os punhos. "Sobre você! Sobre o que você disse! como assim você gosta de mim-"

Albus ergueu uma mão, parecendo mais do que cansado. Arredio era a palavra que vinha em mente para Scorpius quando tentava definir a maneira como Al o olhava. O que só deixava Scorpius mais e mais frustrado.

"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

Scorpius jogou as mãos para o alto, exasperado.

"E por que não? Foi você que disse aquelas besteiras e agora você não quer se explicar?"

Scorpius mordeu o lábio, mas continuou firme. Sabia que dizer que o que ele havia dito eram besteiras era um pouco ofensivo – principalmente se fosse verdade – mas Scorpius queria respostas e a recusa de Al em fornecê-las o estava tirando do sério.

"Não foram besteiras!" Al o encarou incrédulo, magoado até. "E eu não tenho motivo algum para me explicar!"

"É claro que tem! Você não pode simplesmente chegar, dizer o que disse e agir depois como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

Scorpius viu Al pressionar os olhos com as palmas das mãos.

"Merlin me ajude! Eu 'to pedindo numa boa, Score. É sério. Eu vou tomar banho, okay? Deixa isso quieto."

Scorpius bicou o pé da cama em frustração. Doeu, mas ele estava irritado o bastante para não se importar. Albus estava sendo impossível.

"Eu não vou deixar nada quieto, Albus! A gente precisa conversar e nós vamos conversar agora!" berrou Scorpius, o que se mostrou um erro, pois a expressão de Al se tornou completamente hostil no mesmo instante. Se não estivesse tão zangado, talvez Scorpius tivesse tido o bom senso de se calar e pedir desculpas, mas como estava ele apenas continuou gritando. "Eu não dou a mínima para o que você quer, você vai me dizer-"

"Puta que pariu!" Al rosnou com tanta violência que Scorpius engasgou no meio da frase. "Mas que inferno! O que você quer escutar, hein?" Al perguntou, olhando Scorpius fundo nos olhos de um jeito que deixou Scorpius pregado no chão onde estava. Raras foram as vezes que vira Al enfurecido daquele jeito e nunca aquela fúria tinha sido direcionada a ele "Que eu gosto de você? Porra, eu já disse que gosto e muito, muito mesmo! Eu não estava tão bêbado assim a ponto de não saber o que estava falando! E não estou bêbado agora, caso você tenha alguma dúvida. Aliás, antes que você pergunte, não, eu não espero que você goste de mim de volta ou qualquer coisa assim! Então para de ficar me cercando para encher meu saco com esse assunto que eu não aguento mais!".

Al saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com tanta forca que as dobradiças rangeram diante do abuso. Scorpius ficou encarando a porta, chocado demais para reagir adequadamente. Cambaleou até a cama e se deixou cair pesadamente.

xxxxxxxxxx

Albus correu para a Torre da Grifinória sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo. Correu o mais rápido que podia, mesmo que isso fizesse suas pernas doerem e ter uma pontada incomoda do lado do corpo. Continuou correndo mesmo depois de quase atropelar um grupo de alunos que vinha na direção contrária e de quase cair nas escadas, quando errou um dos degraus na pressa. Não teria se importado muito se tivesse se esborrachado no chão ou não; Al estava furioso e correr ajudava a manter sua mente longe do que o estava incomodando.

Teria continuado a correndo até os dormitórios, se não tivesse avistado seu irmão largado numa das poltronas, enquanto conversava com uma menina. Al ignorou o grito indignado e alguns primeiranistas quando passou por cima de seu jogo de xadrez bruxo que estava em seu caminho e só parou quando alcançou o irmão.

"Epa, Al, que hou-"

Albus desabou sobre o irmão, que exclamou indignado em ter um corpo jogado sobre si. A menina acabou desalojada do braço do sofá onde estava empoleirada e sumiu em direção aos dormitórios femininos.

"Preciso encher a cara."

James piscou meio confuso.

"Que aconteceu, irmãozinho?"

Al sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sentindo-se sufocado. Ele queria partir a cara de Scorpius em pedacinhos e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria nada além de poder segurar o rosto do amigo e beija-lo de novo. Passou a mão nos cabelos, engolindo com dificuldade.

"Erm... Ok, entendi." Disse James lentamente. "Eu só vou lá em cima pegar uma coisa no malão e já volto."

Al só se levantou o bastante para James conseguir sair da poltrona e se jogou de volta sobre ela. O que pareceu uma eternidade mais tarde, James reapareceu, com um pergaminho enrolado que Al sabia ser o Mapa do Maroto e um volume suspeito nas mãos, que ele imaginava ser bebida. Com ele vinha Fred, assoviando animadamente, com as mãos no bolso e um pacote debaixo do braço.

"E ai, priminho? Eu ouvi a frase 'tomar um porre' e resolvi me juntar a vocês."

"Ninguém disse nada sobre tomar um porre, Fred." James ralhou, olhando feio. "E você se convidou porque é arroz de festa."

"James, não seja idiota, é claro que vamos tomar um porre!"

"Em plena segunda-feira com aula amanhã cedo? Nem pensar!"

Fred olhou James com um falso ar de pena que fez Albus rir. Por pior que fossem as situações, Fred nunca falhava em diverti-lo.

"Não se comporte assim perto do tio Ron." Fred comentou num tom leve a James.

James o encarou confuso.

"Que? Por quê?"

"Porque você está igualzinha à tia Hermione, vai que ele confunde e tal?"

James gaguejou indignado, resmungando que ele não parecia em absoluto com Hermione e que aquilo era nojento de imaginar, enquanto Fred e Al riam às suas custas. O trio saiu da Sala Comunal em direção à Sala Precisa, com James observando o Mapa do Maroto aqui e ali em busca de algum problema no caminho. Não encontraram nenhum e pouco tempo depois estavam o três dentro de uma confortável salinha com mesa de centro com copos em cima, sofá amplo e poltronas, além de uma lareira, tudo idealizado por Fred. Al se deixou cair sobre o sofá, enquanto James ocupava uma poltrona e Fred desalojava as pernas de Al o bastante para conseguir se sentar no sofá também.

"Chega pra lá, Al, quero sentar."

"Tem outra poltrona ali, senta lá."

"Eu não. Joga as pernas por cima de mim" disse Fred, puxando a barra da calça de Al com a mão. Albus cutucou Fred com o pé brevemente, rindo da expressão de falsa indignação que ele fizera, antes de acomodar as pernas sobre o colo do primo.

James tratou de servir o uísque de fogo que tinha trazido, que, na verdade, pertencia a Fred. Os três brindaram a nada em especifico e viraram seus drinques ao mesmo tempo. Não precisou de muitos copos a mais até que James já estivesse errando a boca dos copos na hora de servir e Al estivesse corado e com a língua enrolando quando falava.

"Então... Agora que estamos todos 'calibrados', vai nos dizer a que estamos enchendo a cara?" Fred perguntou, não parecendo em nada diferente do que ele era quando sóbrio. Em geral, ele nunca aparentava se estava bêbado ou não, o que já fora motivo de mais de uma confusão.

Al segurava seu copo com as duas mãos, e tentava com afinco não tomar um banho de bebida ao tentar toma-la deitado. Até aquele momento, ele tinha sido bem sucedido.

"Scorpius queria conversar...".

James deu de ombros.

"Bom, era de se esperar, depois de você fugir dele como um trasgo foge de um bom banho".

"Eu fugi porque não queria conversar."

Fred bufou, enquanto se esticava pra colocar o copo vazio sobre a mesa.

"Como se você não soubesse que isso só ia servir pra aumentar a curiosidade daquela peste."

"Não fala assim dele..." Al choramingou. Ele gostava de Scorpius, mesmo que ele fosse insuportável em alguns - bem, talvez muitos - momentos.

"Ok, desculpa." Fred disse, sem um pingo de sinceridade, mas Al não se importou realmente. Estava deprimido demais para se importar.

"E o que mais, que ele disse?"

Al resumiu da maneira que pode a breve briga que tiveram. Quando pensava no ocorrido com a cabeça enevoada pelo álcool, achava que talvez devesse ter cedido ao que Scorpius queria e respondido o que ele quisesse saber. Mesmo que não quisesse sequer pensar no assunto. Mesmo que achasse que tudo aquilo era em vão.

"Huh, que moleque folgado." Fred resmungou, enquanto tirava os sapatos de Albus. De sua poltrona, James concordava enfaticamente com a cabeça. Al olhou feio para os dois.

"Depois do que eu fiz, eu não devia ter perdido a cabeça..."

"Ah, qual e, Al?" Fred exclamou, batendo com as meias recém-tiradas dos pês de Al no seu peito. Por sorte, ele quase não tinha chulé. "Que ele quer, que você rasteje?"

Al cobriu o rosto com as mãos, derrubando o copo ainda com uísque de fogo no chão.

"Se isso fosse fazê-lo gostar de mim, eu rastejava!"

James revirou os olhos, sacando a varinha e apontando para o copo no chão. Depois de uns instantes, ele sacudiu a cabeça e guardou a varinha.

"Fred, você consegue limpar? Eu não consigo, já to vendo embaçado..."

"Consigo. E, Al, da próxima vez que você desperdiçar álcool, eu vou bater em você. Com força."

Al só gemeu baixinho, sentindo-se infeliz demais para argumentar.

"Olha, irmãozinho, eu acho que talvez você pudesse ter sido um pouco mais delicado no que disse, mas fez a coisa certa. Eu não sei por que ele resolveu ficar cutucando esse assunto, mas é melhor deixar pra lá."

"Se ao menos ele me quisesse..." Al murmurou, desejando que tivesse um travesseiro para abraçar. Imediatamente um apareceu sobre o sofá e ele o agarrou, sentindo-se um pouco mais confortado. "Eu faço tudo errado!"

Fred arrancou o travesseiro dos braços de Al, que choramingou extremamente sentido com o ato.

"Pelo amor de... Caramba, Al, você é um bêbado muito sentimental! Olha, eu sei que é ruim essa coisa de amor não correspondido, mas você sabe que rastejar atrás dele não vai realmente resolver sua situação."

"Como você sabe?" Al disse, trocando de posição no sofá e se encostando em Fred. Na falta de travesseiro, o primo servia de substituto. "Talvez se eu mostrar a ele o quanto eu gosto..."

James pigarreou.

"Olha, vou concordar com o Fred aqui. Não sei se adiantaria você ficar atrás do Scorpius. Ele sabe que você gosta dele, mesmo que ele esteja pondo a bebida como desculpa pros seus atos. Poxa, Albus, só de ele não acreditar realmente em você já é indicativo que ele não quer acreditar nisso..."

Al soluçou, sem realmente estar chorando – mesmo que a vontade fosse forte. Ele se jogou sobre o colo de Fred, se aninhando na coxa do primo e recebendo um cafuné em troca.

"Eu sei disso, James... Eu sei. Eu só queria..."

"Que ele te correspondesse." Completou Fred, com um sorriso amável que Albus viu um tanto borrado por conta de todo o álcool que tinha ingerido. "A gente sabe, priminho, a gente sabe... Mas o que não tem remédio, remediado está, okay? Não sei vocês, donzelas, mas eu acho que uma soneca ia bem."

Al concordou e logo em seguida, já sentia seus olhos pesarem. Manteve-se acordado apenas o suficiente para Fred faze-lo beber uma das poções Cura-Ressaca que tinha trazido consigo e se ajeitou sobre Fred para dormir. A última coisa que viu antes do sono tomá-lo, foi a forma estranha como James o encarava. Al podia jurar que ele parecia perturbado, mas o sono foi mais forte e o venceu antes que pudesse perguntar o motivo.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

****Gente, desculpa a demora! Minha vida deu um 180º nos últimos tempos e, sabem aquele ditado "Disgraça sempre vem acompanhada"? Foi bem isso o que aconteceu. Entre as coisas ruins que aconteceram, meu pendrive tinha parado de funcionar! Pendrive esse que tem essa fic. E eu não tinha backup. Pois é.

_POIS É. _

Imaginem meu pânico. Mas ele milagrosamente resolveu voltar a vida! Por segurança, fiz um backup (que eu geralmente tenho, mas como eu estava escrevendo _Just Friends_ basicamente quando estava fora de casa, eu acabei não colocando ele no Google Drive).

E, claro, que dia 18~20 de setembro,_ Borderlands 2_ foi lançado! Aaaah, tão bom estar de volta a Pandora! Tão lindo ter um personagem bisexual no jogo. Acho tão lindo quando o Axton me canta! E ainda é mais lindo quando o meu personagem, o Zer0, faz um coraçãozinho feliz! NHOOOIN.

_[Alis tem plena consciência de que a maioria das pessoas entendeu porra nenhuma do que ela disse no parágrafo acima]_

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews e desculpa se eu deixei de responder alguém! Meu Gmail é pior que um buraco negro e desaparece com minhas reviews.

Kisses!


	9. Capítulo 9

James acordou no dia seguinte com uma terrível dor no pescoço. Não tinha ideia de que horas eram – os três tinham dormido na Sala Precisa e, sem janelas como na Torre da Grifinória, era impossível saber se já estavam atrasados ou não.

Se espreguiçou, sentindo-se um velho de oitenta anos. Doía tudo por ter dormido todo torto em uma poltrona, mas sobreviveria. Ao menos se já estivesse muito tarde para o primeiro tempo de aula – o que ele esperava que não estivesse, pois sabia que tomaria uma suspensão se continuasse matando aula – poderia cochilar mais um pouquinho. Bocejou longamente, antes de por um fio de uísque no copo e beber, para tirar o gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva que tinha na boca.

Fred e Albus ainda estavam profundamente adormecidos no sofá, embolados num amontoado de pernas e braços que parecia tudo, menos confortável. Ainda assim, Albus ressonava baixinho, à vontade sobre o primo, babando na camisa de Fred, que, por sua vez, tinha Albus num abraço frouxo. James franziu o cenho. Nunca entendera necessidade de Fred em tocar as pessoas, mas aquilo nunca o tinha parecido estranho. Não até aquele momento. James não sabia dizer por que, mas vê-los daquele jeito o incomodou. Conteve a vontade de acordá-los e optou em dar uma olhada no Mapa do Maroto para ver a movimentação em Hogwarts. Devia ser bem cedo, pois havia poucos alunos circulando e até mesmo os professores ainda estavam em seus quartos. Bom. Pelo menos não perderia outra aula. Merlin o protegesse se fosse suspenso por faltas. Nem queria imaginar o que seus pais fariam com ele caso uma coisa assim acontecesse.

Estava tentando olhando curiosamente os pontinhos de dois professores que se encontravam no mesmo quarto aquela hora da manhã, quando ouviu Albus bocejar alto, seguido de um gemido de dor e risadas. James viu que Albus tinha acertado Fred nas costelas com o cotovelo, mas como os dois estavam rindo, James imaginou que não estivesse machucado tanto assim.

"Huh, que horas são...?" Al perguntou coçando o olho e com cara de sono. Tinha uma trilha de saliva na bochecha do garoto e uma mancha escura e molhada na camisa de Fred para combinar. James torceu o nariz; Al tendia a babar quando dormia.

"'Tá cedo ainda." Fred respondeu, com os cabelos avermelhados apontando em todas as direções. James nunca descobrira como Fred tinha uma noção de tempo tão boa, mas ele sempre parecia saber mais ou menos que horas eram. "Eita, você me babou todo."

Al resmungou, ainda sonolento, enquanto Fred sorria e limpava o rosto babado de Al com a camisa. James revirou os olhos.

"Isso foi bem nojento."

"Que? É só baba..." Fred respondeu, dando de ombros, enquanto Albus apenas deu careta, parecendo ainda mais adormecido que acordado.

Os três deixaram a Sala Precisa pouco depois. Albus foi praticamente se arrastando de volta a Lufa-Lufa enquanto Fred tagarelava alegremente sobre qualquer coisa enquanto iam para Torre da Grifinória. Para James, ainda era cedo demais para estar tão feliz, mas bom senso nunca fora um traço marcante - quiçá existente - em seu primo. Por sua sorte, só tivera de aguentar o falatório de Fred até o dormitório do quinto ano, onde se separaram; Fred para o banheiro e James trocando rapidamente de roupa e descendo para o café da manhã.

Entrou no Grande Salão. Procurando uma cabeça ruiva em especifico e ficou satisfeito em encontra-la sentada na mesa da Corvinal, já absorta em seu café da manha.

"Bom dia, Lily!" James disse se sentando a frente da irmã na mesa da Corvinal. A menina mais nova apenas encarou o irmão por um momento antes de continuar comendo seu cereal.

Lily tinha entrado em Hogwarts no ano anterior e, pelo menos para James, não era lá grande surpresa vê-la na Corvinal - Lily sempre fora a mais inteligente dos irmãos Potter. Era pequena, ruiva e lembrava muito a sua mãe, mas sua semelhança era mais física que em temperamento; Lily era assustadoramente séria para uma menininha de doze anos.

"'Cê lembra que eu te falei sobre o Albus ter se declarado para o Scorpius?"

Lily continuou comendo.

"Então, ele continua fugindo do Malfoyzinho e ontem parece que eles tiveram uma briga. O garoto cismou que quer conversar sobre os sentimentos do Al, acredita? E aí, adivinha? Óbvio que o nosso irmãozinho estourou com ele."

Lily se serviu de suco.

"Aí ontem ele veio me procurar atrás de colo e coisa e tal... Fomos para Sala Precisa, erm, conversar."

Lily só ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu uma mordida num pedaço de bolo.

"E eu estava reparando uma coisa estranha..."

"Ah, é? O que?" disse uma voz. Masculina.

James deu um pulo em sua cadeira, olhando assustado para os gêmeos Scamander, que tinham acabado de praticamente brotar ladeando Lily – que continuava a tomar seu café da manhã calmamente.

"De onde vocês surgiram?" James perguntou, assustado. Os gêmeos tinham o mau hábito de aparecerem do nada ao lado de Lily quando James menos esperava. Ele não tinha ideia de como eles faziam isso, mas James sabia que era muito assustador.

"Dali." Disse Lorcan Scamander – ou quem James achava ser Lorcan; ele não conseguia diferenciar os dois – apontando na direção da porta do Grande Salão.

"Sim, viemos dali. Mas o que você notou de estranho mesmo?" Lysander complementou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e parecendo muitíssimo interessado.

James piscou lentamente, sem saber se devia mandar os dois darem privacidade a ele e Lily ou não. Desconfiava que mesmo que ele tentasse manda-los embora, os dois provavelmente não iriam.

"Uh... Bem, como eu dizia a minha irmã," James disse, frisando 'minha irmã'. "Eu reparei algo esquisito hoje de manhã..."

"Sim?" os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono. Lily terminava seu cereal.

"Eu não sei explicar, mas... Foi esquisito ver o Fred limpando a baba do Al."

Os gêmeos piscaram. Lily colocou um pouco mais de suco em seu copo.

"Limpou a baba?" ambos gêmeos perguntaram.

"É! Sabe, o Al dormiu em cima do Fred e aí quando o Al acordou, o Fred limpou a baba do Al. Sabe como é, o Albus baba para caramba dormindo."

Os gêmeos se entreolharam longamente e cochicharam algo entre si – e com Lily, que estava no meio deles, mas sequer deu sinais de estar prestando atenção do que quer que eles estivessem falando.

"Sim?" Lorcan questionou.

"E aí?" Lysander acrescentou.

"Bem, e aí... Eu não sei. Foi estranho, sabe? Me deu uma sensação esquisita ver aquilo."

Os gêmeos se entreolharam de novo, dessa vez com sorrisinhos idênticos estampados no rosto. Lily se levantou, tendo terminado seu café e apenas encarou James longamente.

"Você é tão lento." Ela murmurou, num tom de voz sem emoção que era sua marca registrada. James abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Lily já tinha lhe dado as costas e ia andando, com Lorcan e Lysander Scamander a tira-colo.

James suspirou e apoiou a testa contra a mesa. Ele precisava ir ao corujal.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Mini-capítulo! Eu sei, eu sei, maldade. Mas eu fiquei na dúvida se devia esperar de editar o resto pra postar ou postar logo o que eu tinha. Como a edição tá indo um pouquinho devagar, achei melhor dar uma provinha! Hehe

Viu, eu tenho um bom coração u_u

Agora, importante: **_eu deixei de responder a review de alguém_**? Eu estava editando meus marcadores do Gmail e virou uma bagunça só e eu meio que me perdi nele... i.i Se eu deixei, é só me avisar que eu respondo, viu? E **quem comenta como anônimo, se me deixar seu e-mail, eu respondo também**, ok?

Ah, se notarem algum erro nesse capítulo, me avisem que eu edito! Como eu não tô betando, é capaz de ter erro de digitação :P

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews!

Kisses~~


	10. Capítulo 10

Albus entrou para a aula desejando intensamente ter ficado na cama. Mesmo que soubesse que mais uma falta fosse lhe render uma dor de cabeça enorme, ele começava a achar que talvez fosse mais vantajoso isso a ter que passar tempo próximo de Scorpius. Pelo menos não quando Scorpius estivesse sendo impossível quando aquela situação como estava.

Suspirando profundamente, Al deu uma olhada nos lugares vagos em sala. Apesar e ter acordado cedo, acabara se enrolando entre tomar banho e tomar café e terminara no limite de tempo para entrar em sala de aula. Devido a isso, quase todos os lugares estavam ocupados.

Exceto um. Ao lado de Scorpius.

Albus quase revirou os olhos para o destino e seus clichês. Claro que o único lugar vago na sala inteira tinha que ser ao lado da única pessoa que ele esteva tentando com afinco evitar. Quem quer que fosse responsável pela vida dos pobres mortais como Albus, tinha um senso de humor muito sacana. Resignado, Al foi arrastando os pés até a cadeira e se largou com cara de poucos amigos. Com sorte, Scorpius entenderia o recado e ficaria na dele. Al suprimiu uma risadinha ao pensar isso; Scorpius era tudo menos conhecido por sua sensibilidade.

Por sorte ou não, o professor de Aritmancia escolheu o momento seguinte para entrar em sala, prevenindo uma conversa nada bem vinda entre Al e Scorpius. Ainda assim, Al podia sentir os olhos de Scorpius Se desviando do quadro negro de tempos em tempos para roubar uma olhadela de seu rosto, buscando uma brecha para que pudesse dizer algo. Se fosse completamente franco consigo mesmo, Albus admitiria que estava, em parte, gostando da atenção que Scorpius estava dando. Era estranhamente interessante vê-lo correndo atrás de Al depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos. Por mais que não se permitisse ilusões, Albus não conseguia suprimir pensar o que aquilo poderia significar. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos. A última coisa que precisava era continuar se iludindo. Remexeu a bolsa atrás de uma pena para escrever o que o professor estava passando no quadro, quando notou que tinha deixado seu livro e estojo com penas e tinta no dormitório da Grifinória, numa das noites em que dormira por lá. Gemeu baixinho, irritado consigo mesmo.

Olhou de esguelha para Scorpius, que encarava a frente com um ar resoluto. Al olhou de relance para o professor e para seu pergaminho em branco. Ele precisava anotar a matéria. Talvez não tanto a ponto de ter que puxar assunto com o Scorpius. Mordeu a boca, indeciso. A quem ele estava querendo enganar, no fundo, ele queria falar com Scorpius. Ele só não queria falar sobre _aquele_ assunto.

Respirou fundo. Pedir uma pena emprestada parecia seguro o bastante.

"Hey, Scorpius?" sussurrou Al.

Scorpius não se moveu. Continuou olhando para frente e, em seguida, anotou alguma coisa em seu próprio pergaminho. Al aguardou alguns segundos, em dúvida se Scorpius não o havia escutado ou estava terminando de anotar algo essencial para depois respondê-lo.

Depois que os segundos se tornaram minutos, Al percebeu que não tinha sido ouvido. Aproximou-se ligeiramente do amigo, na esperança de se fazer ouvir mais facilmente sem precisar elevar a voz.

"Score?"

Novamente Scorpius não o respondeu, tampouco deu qualquer sinal de que havia escutado. Albus franziu o cenho, ligeiramente incomodado. Não era possível que o amigo estivesse assim tão concentrado na aula que não estivesse escutando-o. Lambeu os lábios, sentindo a boca seca por razão nenhuma. Inclinou-se um pouco mais, tão perto que sua respiração estava fazendo os fios de cabelo na têmpora de Scorpius se moverem levemente.

"Oi, Scorpius?" disse um pouco mais alto.

Scorpius não se moveu. Seu olhar continuava fixo a frente, fixo até demais. E era impossível que o garoto não o tivesse escutado. Albus tinha certeza. Sua certeza foi confirmada quando professor o encarou mal humorado e alguns alunos o olharam.

"Senhor Potter, eu peço que restrinja conversas paralelas a quando não estiverem em minha classe."

Al arregalou os olhos, surpreso e envergonhado, se aprumou na cadeira e murmurou desculpas. O professor o olhou mais longamente.

"Onde está seu material?"

Al se encolheu. Esperava que ausência do livro passasse em branco, mas, obviamente, a sorte não estava ao seu lado por aqueles tempos.

"Eu... Esqueci."

"Esqueceu.", professor comentou, numa voz morta. "Senhor Potter eu tenho algo que avivará sua memória: detenção hoje, em minha sala, às sete horas."

Al abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se ligeiramente trêmulo. A detenção era ruim o bastante, mas não era isso que estava fazendo Albus se sentir irritado a ponto de suas mãos tremerem. Se o professor, na frente da sala de aula, o havia escutado, sem dúvida alguma Scorpius, a pouquíssimos centímetros, também o havia ouvido. Mordeu o lábio, tentando conter raiva. Estava sendo ignorado. Isso era claro. Mas porque estava sendo ignorado era um mistério. Nunca antes Scorpius tinha fingido que Al não existia. E Albus não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

O restante da aula transcorreu num misto de confusão e raiva. Ele estava profundamente zangado, em grande parte, consigo mesmo por ter cedido e tentado falar com Scorpius. Se ao menos tivesse ficado quieto em seu canto, não teria uma detenção para cumprir. Estava tão absorto em remoer o que tinha acontecido que mal notara que a aula havia terminado. Pôs a mochila no ombro de qualquer jeito e se levantou abruptamente da cadeira, pretendo sair da sala o mais rápido que suas pernas pudessem leva-lo. Porém antes de cumprir seu intento, sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

Al sabia de quem era mão, mas naquele instante, nenhuma outra presença era menos desejada do que aquela. Num impulso enraivecido, Albus desvencilhou o braço com violência e deu apenas uma olhada por cima do ombro, a hostilidade clara em seu rosto.

Scorpius soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, se pelo puxão ou pela olhada Albus não sabia, tampouco se importava. Não parou de andar, nem mesmo quando Scorpius chamou seu nome, nem mesmo quando a expressão chocada do garoto parecia ser a única coisa que conseguia ver a sua frente.

* * *

O Grande Salão já estava começando a encher de alunos famintos quando Al entrou esbaforido. Albus mal deu dois passos em direção à mesa da Lufa-Lufa viu Fred emparelhar com ele, parecendo relaxado como de habitual.

"Opa, e aí, priminho?"

Al não conseguiu responder, apenas deu um sorriso trêmulo que mais parecia um mostrar de presas como resposta. Fred só ergueu as sobrancelhas e acenou para James, que vinha chegando logo atrás do ruivo.

"Ah, almoço, segunda melhor hora do dia, só perdendo para a janta! Vamos comer, irmãozinho." James disse, passando a mão pelos ombros de Al sendo quase escoltado pelos dois até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Os três sentaram-se lado a lado, Albus no meio, completamente incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse, enquanto James e Fred aparentemente preenchiam sua parte na conversa. Não sabia se o primo e o irmão não haviam notado que ele não estava bem; de certa forma, nem sabia se queria que fosse notado. Estava tão cansado, que tudo o que Al queria era um pedaço de bolo bem grande e poder ir para sua cama.

"Não sei você, James, mas eu cansei de esperar o Al abrir a boca." Fred disse casualmente, tanto que Albus mal registrara o que ele dissera.

James deu de ombros.

"Eu vou adivinhar: Scorpius aprontou alguma, Al está mal com isso."

"Vai à merda, James." Al disse, se levantando. Seu estômago estava roncando, mas preferia ir pra cama a ter que ouvir besteira. James deu uma risadinha descrente que não ajudou em nada. A ideia de dar um cascudo em James passou brevemente pela cabeça de Albus, mas havia anos que os dois não brigavam sério e, se ele bem se lembrava, na última vez em que isso acontecera, ele tinha saído com um olho roxo e um dente de leite solto.

"Oi, senta aí." Fred disse, sério. Al franziu o cenho, olhou o primo de esguelha, mas se sentou. A verdade era que, na última briga dele com James, seu olho roxo e dente solto tinham sido cortesia de Fred. Assim como a boca sangrando e hematomas de James. Havia um bom motivo para ninguém querer brigar perto de Fred: isso em geral significava ambos os lados apanhando do garoto. "Sossega. Você nem pode bancar o ofendido, porque a gente sabe que foi isso que aconteceu."

"E daí, isso dá direito de vocês zoarem?"

James ergueu as mãos, num gesto de rendição.

"Eu não estava zoando."

"Sei. 'Qual foi' do comentário então?"

James suspirou e olhou para Fred, num pedido mudo de socorro.

"Acho," começou Fred, pondo um pedaço de empadão no prato de Al. "que eu posso falar por nós dois quando digo que 'tá meio cansativo ver você desse jeito."

Albus explodiu. Ou melhor, _implodiu_. Sua raiva e frustração não encontraram um caminho para fora; Al já não tinha mais ideia de como devia reagir àquela bola de confusão, angústia e raiva que sua vida tinha se tornado. Por que não podia ser como todos os outros garotos se sua classe e estar, como estava há pouco tempo, mais preocupado em perder sua virgindade do que estar apaixonado por quem não gostava dele? E por que Fred e James tinham escolhido justamente _aquele_ dia para pegarem no pé dele. Albus desabou sobre a mesa, por pouco não aterrissando de cabeça no prato de empadão. Ficou ali, debruçado a centímetros do empadão e se perguntando se esticasse a língua, conseguiria lambê-lo.

Ele sentiu a mão de Fred em seu ombro.

"Ei, ei, não precisa também tentar se matar no empadão, okay?" Fred puxou Al pelo ombro até que ele estivesse de certa forma sentado. Ao menos sua cabeça não estava mais entre o almoço. "Vai, come, certo? Você vai se sentir melhor."

Al se pôs a comer, exaurido demais até para discutir. Ele estava inimaginavelmente cansado daquelas preocupações idiotas, de Scorpius sendo idiota, dele próprio ser idiota. Suspirou profundamente e pôs o prato de comida de lado.

"Eu acho que vou para o dormitório cochilar." Al disse, numa voz pastosa, sem forças até para falar.

James franziu a testa.

"Você tem aula ainda. E antes que você diga algo, não, eu não vou deixar você matar aula".

Al gemeu, olhou pra Fred em busca de apoio, mas só viu o primo dar de ombros com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Não fica assim, assiste as aulas que no final do dia eu tenho uma surpresa legal para você." Fred disse. Al meio assentiu com a cabeça, meio deu de ombros, num movimento que mais pareceu que ele estava tendo espasmos.

Al estava quase terminando sua segunda fatia quando viu Scorpius se sentar à mesa da Lufa-Lufa, apenas poucos pratos de distância. Sentiu seu coração dar um pulo engraçado dentro do peito, que o fez soltar o garfo e desejar intensamente que tivesse ido dormir. Scorpius provavelmente o tinha visto e ainda o estava ignorando, fazendo uma cena em não olhar na direção de Albus em momento nenhum. Empurrou seu prato para longe, subitamente sem fome, vendo Scorpius conversar em uma voz alta e animada com os companheiros de Casa a sua volta. Era pura atuação e era falso, mas estava surtindo o provável efeito desejado por Scorpius: incomodar Al. Estava pronto para fugir do Grande Salão mais rápido do que um kappa persegue um banhista desavisado quando viu Scorpius se virar e olhar em sua direção. Al congelou.

"Weasley, você poderia me passar o purê de batata, por favor".

Al percebeu, cada vez mais cansado, que Scorpius estava fazendo a mais absoluta questão de fingir que o espaço entre Fred e James estava vazio. Encolheu-se no banco, pensando seriamente em se deixar escorregar para baixo da mesa, se enroscar e dormir. Por um ano.

"Mas que-" Fred começou, olhando feio para Scorpius de um jeito absolutamente hostil, tanto que Albus achou estranho. Scorpius, por sua vez, parecia tudo menos abalado com o olhar de Fred e meramente apontou para a travessa de purê de batata.

"Me passe, por favor, Fred?" Pediu, com aquele ar falso que estava fazendo Albus começar a ter dor de cabeça.

Fred fechou ainda mais a cara, hesitou com a mão sobre a travessa, mas, por fim, a passou para Scorpius. Por dois segundos, Al teve a nítida impressão de que o primo viraria a travessa na cabeça de Scorpius, mas, por sorte, aquilo não aconteceu. Scorpius agradeceu – sorrindo e começou a comer como se fosse absolutamente normal. Fred se levantou e Al ficou em alerta: alguma coisa no jeito de Fred se movimentar dizia que Scorpius tinha grandes chances de terminar com o almoço enfiado violentamente narina à dentro. Ou em lugar pior. James se levantou às pressas em seguida, ficando atrás de Fred, pronto para contê-lo.

Fred ficou parado encarando Scorpius, de modo tão ameaçador que o sorriso falso do garoto derreteu e se tornou uma carranca nervosa. A conversa em volta deles lentamente morreu, enquanto os alunos esperavam o que Fred iria fazer. Não era como se Fred tivesse uma má fama, mas todos sabiam que era melhor não contrariar o geralmente relaxado garoto.

"Curta o almoço, Malfoy".

Scorpius o olhou de esguelha, antes de esboçar um sorriso trêmulo.

"Obrigado, Weasley."

"Eu espero que seu purê esteja ótimo." E se abaixou, parando tão próximo de Scorpius que, do ângulo que Al estava, parecia que eles estavam se beijando. "Cortesia minha."

Al arregalou os olhos, bem como Scorpius, que cuspiu o dito purê de volta no prato e o afastou, apavorado. Albus se levantou às pressas, sem saber se devia ir até Scorpius e acudi-lo do que quer que Fred tivesse feito ou ir atrás do primo para efetivamente saber o que ele tinha aprontado. Por fim, sua indecisão foi solucionada por Fred, que acenou para que ele o seguisse, enquanto uma pequena comoção surgia na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, com Scorpius esganiçando que tinha sido envenenado.

"O que você fez?" Al perguntou, exasperado. Fred não respondeu e apenas acelerou o passo. Olhou para trás, tentando ver o que estava se passando com Scorpius, mas nada conseguia ver, pois alunos da sua Casa se amontoavam em volta do garoto.

"Eu já aviso que não vou pra detenção com ninguém e sou completamente inocente." Disse James, com um ar irritado.

"Fred? Fred! Fred, é sério, o que você-"

"Eu só espero que não tenha sido ilegal!" James disse, num tom que pretendia ser desinteressado, mas estava acelerado demais para enganar alguém. "Eu juro pela minha honra grifinória que eu não vou visitar ninguém em Azkaban!"

Fred não se deu ao trabalho de responder a nenhum dos dois e continuou marchando em direção à saída. Albus estava tão nervoso que achava que nem mesmo uma barra de chocolate de um quilo poderia diminuir sua ansiedade.

Mal puseram os pés fora do Grande Salão, Fred brecou seu avanço, fazendo Al e James quase colidirem com o garoto. Ele se virou para os dois com um sorriso enigmático.

"Nada."

James e Al piscaram lentamente para o primo.

"Como assim nada?" James inquiriu.

"Nada. Eu não fiz nada com a comida do Malfoy."

"Mas você disse..." Al começou, confuso.

"Sim, eu sei. Eu só disse. Eu não fiz. Eu sabia que o besta ia entrar em pânico, dar chilique e... Era só isso que eu queria."

"Uh, 'tá me dizendo que você a piada é ele se estressar com... Nada?" James perguntou, gesticulando amplamente como que para ilustrar a grande complexidade de compreender o que Fred dizia.

"Exatamente."

James encarou Albus, que encarou o irmão de volta. Os dois se viraram simultaneamente para encarar o primo, que sorria amplamente. Voltaram a se encarar.

E riram tanto que James anunciou que ia urinar perna abaixo de tanto, porque já estava sem forças e o incidente só não ocorreu, porque Fred jurou que se ele fizesse xixi no corredor onde estavam, ele iria bater em James.

Al foi para sua aula com o coração um pouquinho mais leve depois disso.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Huzza! Desculpem pela demora! Eu tava um megaboga ocupada esses últimos tempos, tive dor de dente_ (uuuuh terrível! TERRÍVEL!)_ e, como estou revisando coisas no plot da fic _(uff, dilemas e mais dilemas! Eu culpo vocês aí! É, vocês! Ficam aí me dando um milhão de ideias de par, ó meu coração partido de não poder colocar todos na fic! Huff /brinks)_, acabei demorando bem mais do que eu previa pra parir esse capítulo! Mas aqui está, meu recém-nascido! Há!

E ele tá completamente sem o mínimo de betagem. **Se tiver alguma coisa muito bizarra, me avisem pra eu consertar!**

Então, quem quer mandar o Scorpius ir praquele lugar levanta a mão! o/ AHAHAHAHHAHA Ok, ok, parei.

Obrigada pelas reviews, meu povo! **Se eu esqueci de alguém, please, do tell me.**

**_Aliás, alguém aí já leu o livro "Let the Right One In" (ele deu origem a um filme sueco de mesmo nome e a um filme americano chamado "Let Me in"/"Deixe-me Entrar"? É muuuuuito legal! Super, super recomendo, teehee!_**

Atééée o próximo capítulo (prometo que ele demora menos)!


	11. Capítulo 11

Fred entrou na biblioteca no tempo vago, pensando seriamente se devia tirar um bom cochilo em uma das mesas ou fazer o trabalho de Poções atrasado. Em geral, Fred tentava se manter mais ou menos em dia com as tarefas que tinha, para que tivesse mais tempo sobrando para gastar da maneira que melhor preferisse. Porém nos últimos dias, tivera pouca cabeça para focar os estudos. Não que ele focasse muito, em primeiro lugar.

Sua indecisão foi resolvida ao ver James sentado em uma das mesas, olhando concentrado para um livro e mordendo um pedaço de pena. Se o franzido entre as sobrancelhas do garoto era algum indicativo, o livro estava levando a melhor e James estava entendendo próximo a nada do que quer que ele estivesse estudando. O que era, de fato, absolutamente normal. Com um sorrisinho enviesado, Fred caminhou até o amigo de longa data e se largou pesada e espalhafatosamente ao lado dele. Mal notou que, ao fazê-lo, terminou por desalojar outra estudante de seu lugar e quase fez James engolir a pena de susto.

"Mas que-" Começou James, de olhos arregalados. O garoto tinha uma mancha enorme de tinta na bochecha, que Fred totalmente não pretendia avisá-lo a respeito. "Fred, caramba, chega na boa." Sussurrou em um tom zangado.

"'Tá estudando o que?" Fred perguntou, puxando o livro das mãos de James, que só revirou os olhos, acostumado demais para ficar indignado.

"Poções."

"Oooh, eu também preciso fazer meu trabalho. Quer fazer junto?"

James parou, pensou por dois segundo antes de, como Fred sabia que ele faria, aceitar com um aceno de cabeça. Fred riu-se e puxou um pergaminho da mochila, passando-o em silêncio para o primo, que aceitou resignado a missão de fazer o trabalho dos dois. Fred não era estúpido, mas ele não tinha exatamente a melhor das concentrações em relação a estudar. No que era prático, como Feitiços e Transfiguração, Fred era ainda melhor do que james era – e ele era consideravelmente bom. Mas em qualquer coisa que envolvesse um mínimo de teoria, a preguiça falava muito mais alto do que devia e Fred perdia o interesse completamente. Ele se recordava de uma conversa estranha entre os adultos, na qual Tio Ron comentara que nesse ponto Fred lembrava muito o tio, comentário que foi seguido por um silêncio desconfortável. Fred ainda era criança, mas não precisou de muito para entender de qual tio falavam.

James também tinha sua cota de aversão por teorias e leitura, mas ele conseguia se pegar interessado muito mais facilmente. É claro que ele preferia empenhar seus esforços em algo que o entretivesse, mas ele tampouco tinha problemas em passar uma tarde lendo algo que o interessasse verdadeiramente. Em parte, Fred invejava um pouco que o primo conseguisse estudar com bem menos sofrimento do que Fred jamais conseguira. Talvez fosse pura sorte que sua mente fosse boa o bastante para recordar as aulas com bastante precisão e, em geral, isso o salvava de notas ruins.

Quando o tédio começou a incomodá-lo e Fred notou que James já tinha quase uma página e meia escrita, ele decidiu que ambos mereciam um _break_. Ou talvez ele simplesmente quisesse dar voz aos seus pensamentos.

"O que você acha dessa situação do Al?" Fred murmurou, encarando o primo com curiosidade.

James parou de escrever e passou a mão no rosto, aumentando a mancha de tinta. Fred quase riu e entregou o fato, mas conteve-se. Seria muito mais divertido se o primo fosse daquele jeito para o jantar.

"O que eu acho do que?" James respondeu, com um ar desconfiado. Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Oras, o que você acha dessa coisa toda do pirralho loiro estar ignorando o Al e como você acha que o Al vai lidar com isso."

James hesitou, antes de pousar a pena e olhar Fred de um jeito que fez Fred pensar que estava fazendo algo errado. Ele só não imaginava o que.

"Eu não sei, Fred." James respondeu, depois de um tempo. "Eu acho que o Albus gosta do Malfoy."

Fred franziu o cenho, sem entender o tom de finalidade na voz de James.

"E você acha que isso significa que ele vai ficar correndo atrás?"

"Eu não sei."

"Porra, James!" Fred exclamou, alto o bastante para ganhar uma olhada feia da bibliotecária e resmungar do fantasma da Madame Pince. "Erm. Porra." Continuou em tom mais baixo. "Qual é da ausência de opinião?"

"Não é ausência de opinião." James passou a mão pelo cabelo e agora tinha uma linda mecha escura decorando a cabeça. "Eu só não sei por que você está tão focado nessa assunto."

Surpreendido, Fred encarou James. Sentia-se confuso com a relutância nada característica e, principalmente, com o comentário de James. Ele não estava focado em nada; nunca fora atípico que ele se interessasse pelos assuntos dos primos – e vice-versa. Porque aquilo parecia um problema, era um mistério que Fred estava subitamente muito disposto a desvendar.

"O que você sabe que eu não sei?" Fred perguntou, sério. James recuou, pego no contrapé.

"Como assim?"

"Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei. Só isso explica você estar todo Senhor Mistério para cima de mim."

"Não tenho ideia do que você está falando."

"Eu vou descobrir e você sabe."

James desviou os olhos de um jeito tão culpado que Fred decidiu por bem deixar o assunto morrer. James nunca, nunca escondia nada dele e, se ele estava escondendo naquele momento, era algo muito sério ou não estava autorizado a contar. Sentiu-se mais do que apenas um pouquinho incomodado com a perspectiva de Albus ter confiado algo a James e não a ele. Nunca antes havia acontecido uma distinção de importância ou confiança entre eles e, ver que aquilo estava ocorrendo, de algum modo deixou Fred consciente de um jeito negativo que James e Al eram _irmãos,_ enquanto ele era apenas o primo.

Sacudiu-se mentalmente. Aquilo era ridículo e ele sabia disso. Tinham crescido juntos, eram um time. Provavelmente era somente algo que Al não tivera tempo de contar a Fred e ele o faria pessoalmente. Ou talvez sequer fosse algo relacionado a Al, mas algo que James não queria compartilhar sobre si mesmo.

Encarou o primo longamente. Viu-o se contorcer, culpado e desconfortável na cadeira. Estreitou os olhos. Não, o assunto nada tinha a ver com Al. Era James que estava escondendo algo.

"Bem, depois que terminar o ensaio, me procura." Fred disse abruptamente, se levantando. Ele viu como James parecia um cachorro confuso, daqueles que tomam um esporro bem dado do dono e não sabem ao certo porque rolar de barriga pra cima e abanar o rabo não estão fazendo o dono ficar feliz de novo. Saiu da biblioteca sem dizer mais nada. James sucumbiria sob o peso do segredo. E os dois sabiam disso.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Gente, micro capítulo, só pra não deixar vocês ainda mais tempo sem atualizações. Encurtando minha triste história: tive sérios problemas familiares nos últimos dias que me impediram de finalizar o capítulo (tem mais cena depois dessa, mas eu ainda não tive tempo algum de reler e revisa-la).

Tenham só um cadinho de paciência comigo enquanto eu reestabilizo toda minha vida. Prometo que, assim que der, estarei postando o capítulo 12.

Kisses~~


End file.
